


Mouse and Cat

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a sequel to "Cat and Mouse."  Justin is a timid student from Cape Cod who has come to Pittsburgh to study at PIFA.  Brian is attracted to Justin but had trouble cornering his little mouse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: If you haven't read "Cat and Mouse" you would be advised to, as this story continues on from the end of it. Original plot bunny thanks to Judy.  


* * *

"Mom, I'll be fine," Justin said as he gave his mother another hug.

"I know you will, but I'll miss you."

"I'll be back for Thanksgiving and you can call me whenever you like."

"I know, I know. I'm just being silly," Jennifer replied wiping at the tears.

"I promise to take good care of him," Brian said stepping forward.

"Thank you … Brian. I'm going to hold you to that," Jennifer smiled and gripped Brian's hand tightly. He pulled her in for a hug and she found herself whispering, "Don't hurt him."

Brian pushed her back gently so he could look into her eyes. "I have no intention of doing that."

She smiled up at him and then watched as the two men got into their cars. They wanted to travel back to Pittsburgh together, but Brian needed his Jeep when he got home and Justin had his mother's station wagon that he and Daphne would be depending on for transportation for school.

Justin started the car as Brian revved up his Jeep. Brian waited until Justin pulled away and then followed. Justin knew these roads a lot better than he did. 

Justin waved at his mother until he rounded the curve and couldn't see her any longer. He thought back to the day only a few weeks ago when he had left home to go to Pittsburgh. It had been a day not so different from today, except that now everything was different. That other day he had been so scared, so apprehensive about leaving Cape Cod and his mother. He didn't know what waited for him in Pittsburgh, other than Daphne, of course. Now he had Brian and they were going back together.

As Justin turned onto the main road leading out of Cape Cod, he smiled. He marveled that he felt this way. He and Brian had only come together, both literally and figuratively, yesterday. He had spent so long running away, being afraid to let Brian get close to him, and he had wasted so much of their time as a result. He shook his head in disbelief at his stupidity. He should have known that Brian wouldn't hurt him. He had wanted the man from the first moment they had met, but he had been too scared to let anything happen. Only now it had, and Justin had never been happier. Justin led the little convoy out of Cape Cod. 

Brian followed his lover, and smiled at that title that he was bestowing on the blond. He never thought he would be crazy enough to follow his heart like this. He watched as Justin turned onto the on-ramp for the interstate, and he followed. But his mind was already back in Pittsburgh. He wondered how he was going to explain Justin to Michael and his other friends. Would they ever believe that Brian fucking Kinney had found someone, someone so exciting and intelligent and beautiful, that he was ready to change everything for the young man? Brian chuckled to himself. Nobody was going to believe it. He wasn't even sure that he believed it himself.

Justin looked in the rearview mirror making sure that Brian had made the exit with him. He waved over his shoulder and grinned happily to himself as he saw the Jeep tagging along behind him. Just then his cell rang and he reached carefully into his pocket to extract it. He wondered if it was Daphne or his mother but his grin widened enormously as he recognized Brian's number.

"Hey," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Hey yourself." Brian grinned at the car ahead seeing Justin's blond hair just above the seat back.

"Why are you calling? You know it's not safe to talk on the phone while you're driving."

"Thank you for the public service announcement, Mr. Taylor, but I missed you."

Justin laughed one of his sparkling, clear laughs. "That's the best reason I've ever heard."

"I thought you might think so," Brian smirked.

"Are we going to talk all the way to Pittsburgh?"

"We could, but I had something else in mind."

"Oh, what?" Justin asked wondering what Brian was up to.

"I seem to remember that about an hour up this road there's a service area."

"Yeah?"

"I thought if we both pulled off, we might think of something to do in the restroom or in the woods or in the back of your car…" Brian let his voice trail off.

"Shit!" Justin reacted trying to keep the car on the road. "You fucking made me hard!"

"Quit swerving around," Brian ordered. "I don't want to be picking up pieces of you from the interstate."

"Then don't fucking get me all excited," Justin retorted.

"That's all it takes?" Brian laughed.

"Asshole! You know I'm new at this."

"I'm surprised you could sit down for breakfast this morning."

"It wasn't easy," Justin said shifting in his seat and easing his hard cock into a better position in his jeans. "I can still feel you in there," he whispered.

Brian smiled. "And I want to be in there again, so is it a date at the next rest area?"

"Now that you're getting into this dating thing, there's no stopping you," Justin observed.

"You still haven't said yes."

"I'm playing it cool," Justin giggled.

"Then maybe I should too," Brian retaliated. His little mouse was getting too big for his britches.

"No, no, don't do that. You are Mr. Cool. I don't want to go back to the way it was before."

"Neither do I," Brian admitted, "so is it a date?"

"Absolutely. How much farther?"

"Too much."

"I know what you mean," Justin groaned. He was going to be hard all the way there just thinking about Brian making love to him once again.

"I'll hang up now so you can concentrate on your driving," Brian smirked sucking his lips into his mouth.

"You know I'm not going to be concentrating on anything except your dick."

"And that's the way it should be," Brian said sternly as he closed his phone.

"I'm going to kill him," Justin said to the empty car. "Right after he takes care of this boner for me."

Much too long after their conversation, Justin whipped the station wagon into the rest area and slammed on the brakes. Before he could turn off the ignition the Jeep was beside his car and Brian was exiting. Justin watched the fluid grace of the long, lean body as Brian climbed out of the vehicle. Justin felt himself grow even harder. He groaned as Brian yanked the door of the car open and pulled Justin out.

"Take it easy," Justin grimaced at the strength of Brian's grip.

"I need you … now."

Justin had to smile. He needed Brian just as bad. They started heading towards the restrooms along with a lot of other men who all seemed to have arrived around the same time.

"Brian," Justin said pulling back to stop Brian's inexorable trek towards the restrooms. "I don't want to do it in there. They'll hear us."

"Who cares?"

"I care. Let's find somewhere else."

"Fuck!" Brian reacted and dragged Justin around behind the restrooms. There were some picnic tables back from the building and trees beyond that. With a firm grip still locked around Justin's arm he half dragged the boy towards the tables. 

"Not on the tables, Brian," Justin begged. "People eat there."

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" Brian griped.

"You please me all the time," Justin whispered in that husky voice that went straight to Brian's dick. 

Brian growled and led the boy behind a huge maple tree in back of the picnic area. "Is this secluded enough for you?" Brian demanded.

Before he could answer Justin found himself in Brian's arms and Brian's mouth was ravishing his own. Breathless, Brian finally released him long enough to yank his jeans down over his ass. Justin heard some threads shout in objection but he didn't think anything actually ripped. He found himself turned and bent in the middle and pushed against the tree. He used his hands to grasp the tree and steady himself as he felt Brian's dick drive home. This wasn't the lovemaking he had experienced last night. This was primal and needy and scary. Brian's hands came around his chest and pulled him back against him.

"I fucking needed you so bad," Brian whispered as he bit at Justin's neck.

"Me too," was all Justin could get out as each thrust from Brian made him rise up on his toes and drove all the air from his body.

A few more thrusts and Justin felt Brian's hand encircle his dick. A couple of tugs and they were both exploding, Justin against the tree, and Brian into the condom. Several moments passed as they tried to breathe. Brian leaned heavily on Justin and the boy gasped for air.

"Fucking unbelievable!" Justin managed to get out.

Brian slid his dick out of Justin's ass and tossed the full condom in a garbage container not far away. Justin managed to unzip his jeans and get them back up over his ass. He would have leaned against the tree but it was covered with cum. Brian noted where Justin was looking at the tree.

"Much better than carving our initials, don't you think?" Brian asked.

Justin giggled. "You are so bad! You're such a bad influence on me."

"I try my best," Brian smirked.

Justin laughed out loud. "Are you going to buy me some junk food in payment for services rendered?" he asked with his own smirk.

"I suppose I have to feed you to keep your strength up. There's usually a map of the rest areas inside the building. We can meet at the next one. Come on, let's go see. I'll treat you to whatever you want from the vending machines." Brian started to walk towards the front of the building.

"Gee, thanks. You realize I want a proper meal when we get to Pittsburgh?"

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yep. I think I could eat a cow."

"Steak it is," Brian chuckled and that earned him a swat from the lad.

"At a good restaurant," Justin added.

"Would I eat at any other kind?"

"I suppose not," Justin admitted. "Then it's a date." He loved using that word with Brian.

"Only if we have a date at the next rest area."

"You drive such a hard bargain, Mr. Kinney."

"Hard being the operative word."

They entered the building and Justin used all Brian's change to stock up on soda and candy. 

"I thought your mother packed you some snacks," Brian said.

"She did, but I ate them already."

"Which one of your legs is the hollow one?"

"Brian," Justin whined. Then he leaned close and whispered against Brian's ear. "You have no idea how much energy is required to keep up with your fucks."

"Quite a bit I suppose," Brian mused. "I would suspect that I better float a loan to keep you in snacks."

Justin giggled as they walked back out to the cars. "See you in a hundred miles," Justin called as he climbed into the station wagon.

Brian waved and then rushed over to Justin's car. Justin rolled down the window wondering what had happened and what Brian wanted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Brian stuck his head through the window and kissed Justin heartily.

"What … what was that for?" Justin asked looking around to see if anybody was staring at them.

"Just so you don't forget me until we meet again."

And Brian was gone. The Jeep roared to life and peeled out of the parking area. Justin quickly started the station wagon and followed after his crazy lover. He didn't want to be left behind. The grin on his face could only be described as shit-eating. 

"Like I could ever forget you, Mr. Kinney," Justin said as he laughed, his heart filled with sheer joy.

There were two more rest areas on the road to Pittsburgh. Brian and Justin made the most of them, one in the restroom and the other on a secluded picnic table that they found far away from the main area.

After the last encounter, Justin had to ask," Do you always do things like this?"

Brian smirked, "I've been known to live on the edge."

Justin hesitated and then said, "I'm not sure I can live that way." His face was deadly serious.

"You had fun today, didn't you?"

"It was … exciting … and so fucking hot," Justin admitted. "But I'm not sure I want a daily diet of it."

"But it's high in protein," Brian teased a little tingling of worry surfacing in his brain. This was going to work, wasn't it?

"Yes, I know," Justin smiled, "but I don't think I want to be doing this where our friends could catch us."

"I've never been caught, except of course, when I wanted to be." Brian finished adjusting his clothes and they began walking back to their vehicles.

"You wanted to get caught?"

"Yeah, one time, I had a trick at the loft and I knew Michael was coming over. Sometimes he gets so … clingy. So, I didn't answer the buzzer. He has a key. He found me fucking this guy on the sofa, mid-orgasm."

"Wow, what did he do?"

"Watched for a minute or two, and then stormed out. I didn't see him for a couple of weeks."

"He stopped being so clingy?"

"Kind of."

"That was sort of cruel," Justin had to say.

"Maybe, but a picture is worth a thousand words, or so they say."

"I see." Justin frowned not sure what to make of this side of Brian. He still had an awful lot to learn about the man.

"Next stop, Pittsburgh," Brian stated as they reached the cars. "Are you coming to my place?"

"I … I think I should check in with Daphne and call my mother first. I'll call you after I talk to them."

"Okay," Brian said frowning at Justin's reluctance to come to the loft. "I'll see you in Pittsburgh."

"Yeah," Justin smiled. "Should … should I plan to stay the night?"

"Um … sure," Brian replied. Men rarely got to stay the night, but this wasn't a trick, it was Justin. He was going to have to rethink some things.

Justin looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying them any attention. "See you soon," Justin said giving Brian a kiss on the cheek. 

Brian waved as the station wagon drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin pulled up in front of the apartment building where he was supposed to live with Daphne while he went to PIFA. He shut off the engine and sat in the car thinking about how much had changed since he had left only a few days ago. He had been feeling sorry for himself, sorry that he was too scared to let Brian near him, too scared to take a chance.

And now! He and Brian had made love and fucked and done just about everything imaginable, at least that he could imagine. He squirmed in the seat still feeling Brian's dick up his ass. They had fucked all the way back to Pittsburgh - against a tree and on a picnic table and in a public restroom. He shook his head. Was he even the same person? The Justin Taylor he knew would never have dared to do any of that. And yet he had.

His body had never felt so good. His soul had never felt so complete. And Brian had said that he loved him even if it had been hard for the man to force it out. What more could he want? He had everything. And yet he was suddenly afraid.

A few days alone, sort of, at the B and B were one thing, but what would happen when they had to face Brian's friends. He didn't know what they would say, but he was almost positive they wouldn't like it, except maybe for Emmett.

Reluctantly Justin got out of the car and went into the apartment building to face Daphne. She would set him straight. He could always trust her judgment. After all, she had orchestrated this whole thing. He wasn't sure at the moment whether he should thank her or strangle her for meddling with his life.

"Hey, Justin," Daphne called from the kitchen as he opened the door.

He dropped his bag by the door and headed to the kitchen.

"It took you long enough to get here," Daphne said. "I'm making us some dinner as my treat."

"Why are you celebrating?" Justin asked keeping his face stern.

"We're both celebrating," Daphne said as she stood up from looking in the oven. The look on Justin's face made her stop in her tracks. "Shit! We do have something to celebrate, don't we?"

"I've been trying to decide that for the last sixty miles."

"What … did something happen between you and Brian?"

"Something happened all right," Justin admitted unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"You two fucked, didn't you?"

Justin nodded. "Several times."

"So! Details, I want details."

"I can still feel him inside me."

Daphne scrunched up her face. "I guess that's a good thing."

"I guess."

"Why aren't you over the moon about this? Brian must have made some sort of declaration before all this happened."

"He said he loved me, but I kind of had to force it out of him."

"But he said it. That's big, Justin."

"I know, but now that we're back here, what's going to happen. He'll never admit it to his friends."

"You don't know that."

Justin glared at his friend. "I do know some things that you don't know," he stated.

"Then I expect you to tell me … all of them." Daphne giggled.

"It's not funny, Daph. I think he won't want to be seen with me. That's what I was afraid of before. We'd fuck and that would be the end of it." Justin shook his head and slumped down on the sofa.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" Daphne asked.

Justin was about to explain the facts of gay life to her when his cell phone rang. "Hey," he said recognizing the number. "Sure, I guess I can. Did you miss me? Okay, see you later." Justin closed his phone.

"Brian?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't sound like someone who won't want to see you again. Should I expect another night alone in our cozy apartment?"

"Probably," Justin admitted with a little grin. Maybe if he went to Brian's he could get some kind of reassurance about where they stood.

Later that evening, Justin pushed the buzzer at Brian's apartment building. The door was released without a word. He made his way up the stairs trying to decide what he could say to Brian. He knew Brian hated talking about personal things, but he needed some answers. He'd have to take the chance of pissing Brian off and broach the subject.

The loft door stood open when he reached the top of the stairs. He stuck his head in and called softly, "Brian?"

Someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into the loft. He felt himself pulled against a strong slim body and his mouth was covered with soft, yet firm, lips. He smiled into the kiss until his overheated body lost all coherent thought.

"I told you I missed you," Brian said breathlessly as he released Justin's lips.

"I guess you meant it," Justin chuckled.

"How can you tell?"

"Your boner pressing against my boner is a good indication." Brian grinned. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Let me show you," Brian whispered as he pulled Justin towards the bedroom.

"Shouldn't you close the door first?" 

"If you insist, but the neighbors quite enjoy the sights and sounds emanating from here."

"You're kidding, right?" Justin asked as a wave of fear passed across his face.

Brian gave him a quizzical look and Justin wasn't so sure that Brian didn't put on a show for his neighbors.

With the door securely closed and locked Justin found himself stripped and laid out on Brian's bed. He hardly had a moment to look around before Brian was on him. Their fucking was hard and tumultuous. Justin had never felt anything like the emotions and sensations that Brian evoked in him. Sometimes he wondered how his heart and lungs and certainly his cock could keep up with it all. At some point he expected them to explode and vanish from the face of the Earth.

Some time later they lay side by side all worn out and feeling incredible. Justin could still feel little tingles tumble through his body from time to time. Looking down he noticed that his cock would jump when one of them happened.

"I didn't think my cock could do anything more, and here it's got a life of its own," Justin observed with a tired yet sated smile.

"If we haven't killed it yet, it'll go on forever," Brian said reaching for a cigarette.

"Is that what yours was like when you were my age?"

"It still is."

Justin grinned. "You are a sex addict, aren't you?"

"Probably, but I've never had any complaints about it." Brian looked over at Justin with a frown.

"I wasn't complaining," Justin giggled.

"Good," Brian replied and rolled on top of the boy once again.

"Again?" Justin asked.

"I'm up for it if you are."

"How many times will that make today?"

"I wasn't keeping count, but it's already tomorrow."

"Shit!" Justin reacted as he noted that it was after 2 am. "I have to go to class tomorrow morning."

"Does that mean that I should let you get some sleep first?"

"Later," Justin said as he felt Brian's hard dick between his legs.

"Good boy," Brian grinned. This kid was beyond belief. He had rarely found anyone who could keep up with his sexual appetite, but Justin didn't seem to have any trouble. Putting on another condom he plunged in amazed that no matter how many times he fucked Justin it never seemed to be enough.

The morning came much too soon for both of them. They showered together and relieved a little tension in there before meeting at the kitchen counter for some more substantial nutrition. Justin realized that he had never had his talk with Brian. They had been too busy doing other things. Justin felt his cock throb at the memory and the burn in his ass was a not unpleasant reminder of their activities. He hoisted himself gingerly onto one of the stools and dug into the cereal that Brian had poured for him.

Brian watched his golden boy devour the cereal. Brian drank his coffee and had half a slice of dry toast. It would be more important than ever to keep his appearance if he was going to be seen with this … twink. He didn't want people thinking he was some sort of sugar daddy. In fact, he had been trying to decide just exactly what he was to this young man. He knew that Justin had elicited some kind of vague commitment from him when they were in Cape Cod. But he was sure that he hadn't said anything too incriminating. He had said that he wanted the boy … and he certainly did … then … now … always. He shook his head wondering where that had come from.

Justin looked up at him as he finished his cereal. "Is something wrong?" Justin asked. "You're looking at me funny."

"Am I?" Brian asked, not prepared to admit anything.

Justin felt his heart rate increase. Something was wrong. "Are you having second thoughts about this whole thing?"

"What whole thing?" Brian asked knowing perfectly well what Justin was talking about.

"Brian, don't do that?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Part of the reason I came over here last night was so we could talk and sort out what we were going to do."

"Is there something to sort out?" Brian asked wondering what Justin was going to call their … relationship. God, he hated that word.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have been thinking all morning about … about what's … going on between us."

"I thought what was going on between us was called love," Justin stated daring Brian to contradict him, and at the same time fearing that that was what was going to happen.

"It is … I think."

"You think! You fucking think! Don't you know, because I do."

"I hardly know you, and you hardly know me."

"I can't fucking believe this! How could you lead me on like that? You did say you love me. I fucking heard you. I thought I could believe you," Justin managed to spit out as he felt tears welling up.

"I … you … you can believe me," Brian said running his hand through his hair.

"It sure doesn't sound like I can."

"I … I didn't mean to upset you," Brian said coming around the counter and pulling Justin into a hug. He heard the boy let out a long sigh against his chest. "When it's just the two of us, everything's fine. But … I don't know how the Liberty Avenue contingent is going to take it. I don't want them to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Justin asked looking up into Brian's eyes. Brian could see the tears clearly visible. "Why would they hurt me?"

"I … I have a reputation. I know what they expect of me … and it's not what we're doing."

"What would they expect?"

"That I'd fuck you and tell you to get lost."

"That's what I thought you were doing a minute ago."

"If I was brave enough, and … stupid enough, that's what I'd do."

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"I don't know what the fuck I mean at the moment."

"You're scaring the shit out of me," Justin said pushing himself away from Brian. "I have to get to school." He grabbed his bag and his car keys. At the door to the loft he stopped. "Are we going to talk some more about this?"

"I suppose we should."

"Well, don't force yourself, if it's going to be too fucking much trouble." Justin yanked the door open.

"Justin, come home tonight. I should be here by seven."

Justin stared back at Brian. He had said "home". What the fuck was going on? One minute it sounded like Brian was kicking him out, driving him away. And the next minute he was asking him to come "home".

"In the meantime," Brian continued, "let's keep this between you and me."

Justin's head was swimming with all the mixed messages. He had to get out of there and sort out what was going on. He nodded and pulled the door closed behind him.

Brian stared at the closed door. He needed to get to work too, but he couldn't move. "Fuck!" he muttered as he finally got his feet to head towards the bar cart. He needed something stronger than coffee to settle his nerves. He poured a glass of Beam and took a stiff drink. He felt the burn of the liquor and felt his body relax a bit. He gulped the rest of the drink. 

With a heavy heart he walked to the windows. He could see Justin pulling away in his mother's station wagon. What the fuck had he done to himself … and to Justin? He should have known better than to go after the blond. He had let that fucking Daphne convince him to do things that he knew he should never attempt. What did he know about romance or courting or …love. What was he going to do? He did feel something for Justin, something he had never allowed himself to feel before, something he was totally incapable of dealing with. But he had opened himself up in a way that scared the shit out of him. He had a reputation to uphold. What was he without his reputation – a mere mortal? Not the great god Kinney as someone had once called him. 

Brian knew that when he and Justin were together everything seemed so good, better than he had ever felt, but that had been in Cape Cod and behind the locked doors of his loft. What did he and Justin really have in common? How could they exist … together … on Liberty Avenue? He wasn't at all sure that they could. And he wasn't even sure that he wanted to try.

Then he thought of those blue eyes full of tears and his seldom used heart melted a little bit. He didn't want to hurt Justin. He wanted them to be together, but… Maybe if they kept it a secret, if nobody else knew, if they could just be … the two of them. Maybe they could make that work. Maybe.

Brian's head was reeling and his heart pounded. How had he got himself into this predicament? He needed to go to work, but he just didn't have the strength at the moment. He poured himself another drink and hit the play button on the BOSE. The voice of Meatloaf came to him over the airwaves and he had to laugh almost hysterically as he heard the familiar words.

"I'll love you till the end of time, And now I'm praying for the end of time."

"Paradise by the fucking Dashboard Light," Brian said out loud. That was the name of the song and it spoke his feelings about love and commitment so eloquently. That's what his own fucking parents did to each other. That was exactly what he thought of love. How could he expect anything different with Justin?


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia watched Brian as she handed him the papers he needed to go through for his upcoming meeting. She was sure she smelled liquor on his breath. She frowned wondering what had caused Brian to be drinking so early in the morning. She had never seen this before. She had seen him violently hung-over, running on adrenaline not having slept or eaten all night, but she had never seen him come in even slightly drunk to work, until now. She wondered if she should say something.

"How long till the meeting?"

"They're already here," she said. "Bob's giving them the five cent tour of the place."

"Fuck!" Brian breathed trying to assimilate what he could from the sheets she had handed him.

"If it'll help, you do the presentation and I'll field any questions related to this." She indicated the papers he held in his hand. "I've gone over them thoroughly."

"Thanks," he said with a sigh.

"What's going on, Boss? Is there anything I can help with?" He shook his head. "Then take one of these," she added handing him a roll of breath mints. He grimaced but popped one out of the wrapper and into his mouth. "We need to get in there."

"Thanks, Cynthia," Brian said as he got to this feet. He hoped to hell he could pull this off or Ryder would have his balls.

+++++

Justin sat in his orientation lecture. His mind was in another place altogether. He kept replaying the words Brian had used. "Home" and "between us" and "don't want them to hurt you". And the whole Liberty Avenue contingent business. Who the fuck were they? He had met Emmett and he supposed the man was part of Brian's group. Emmett had helped him. He had also sort of warned him about Brian. Did they all know something about Brian that he didn't? He had met Ted very briefly. He seemed nice enough. Justin had worked with Debbie and had learned to like her. But none of them had very much good to say about Brian. He wondered why that was … if they were supposed to be Brian's friends. He shook his head. What was he going to do?"

"So, tomorrow's class will require that you have everything on this list," the professor was saying. 

Justin took one of the sheets that were being distributed and started filing out of the auditorium with the other new kids on the block. He couldn't remember one thing the professor had said. He watched as people headed for the bookstore or the art store on campus. He decided he better get there too before they ran out of the things he would need for tomorrow. Thinking about Brian would have to wait a while.

+++++

As seven o'clock approached Justin wondered about going to Brian's. He had come home loaded with his supplies and his schedule of classes. He wouldn't have to be at PIFA until ten the next day. He could stay at the apartment with Daphne and sleep in … or, he could go to Brian's and have mind blowing sex and maybe a talk. He weighed the two alternatives and hesitated.

"Just go, Justin," Daphne said having watched her friend dither and frown for the last hour.

"I don't think I should."

"Why the fuck not? You know you want to."

"I … I think Brian's trying to break up with me," Justin admitted.

"Fuck! Already?"

Justin nodded. He knew it was coming. He could feel it. "He doesn't want me to let anybody know that we're together," Justin said sadly.

"Why did he say that?"

"He said it was so they wouldn't hurt me."

"That's a good reason," Daphne said trying to look on the bright side.

Justin snorted. "Yeah, if you could believe him. I think he doesn't want to be seen with me, probably thinks I'm too babyish for his friends."

"You're a very mature person. I'm sure he doesn't think that."

"I don't know," Justin admitted shaking his head. "I just have a bad feeling about what's coming."

"Then go face it head on," Daphne advised him. "I thought you had got past the mouse stage."

"I guess I haven't. I'm still a scared little queer."

"You can do it. I know you can. Go face him, and if he tries to break it off, kick him in the balls."

Justin laughed. Daphne could always cheer him up. "I think I'll leave that to you," he said as headed for the door. He gathered up all the stuff he would need for class the next day and stuffed it in his duffel along with a change of clothes. Who knew what this night would bring?

As Justin closed the door behind him Daphne let out a long breath. If Brian Kinney dumped her friend, forget about kicking him in the balls. She was going to have those balls sautéed … and with a fine Chianti.

+++++

Justin pushed the buzzer at the door to the loft building. He waited and nothing happened. He buzzed again. Nothing. With a sigh and a frown he backed out to the edge of the sidewalk looking up at the windows of Brian's loft. All was darkness. Justin wondered if Brian wasn't home … or if he was hiding up there in the dark. Brian had said he would be home by seven. It was after seven-thirty. He should be there. Justin buzzed once more, deciding that if Brian didn't answer he would go home and try to forget this enigmatic man who had turned his whole world upside down.

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian called getting out of the Jeep which he had to park down the street since Justin's car occupied his usual spot.

"I didn't think you were home," Justin said lamely not sure how this was going to go.

"I wasn't. But I am now." Brian unlocked the loft door. "Did you bring a bag with you?"

"I have some stuff in the car."

"Good boy, go get it," Brian smirked. All things considered he was happy to have Justin there, especially if he was planning to stay all night.

Justin reappeared with his duffel and they made their way up to the loft. Once the door closed behind them, Brian was on Justin like a second layer of skin. The kisses were long and passionate like they couldn't stand to be apart. And when they were together everything seemed so right, especially when they were having sex.

Once they were spent and lying beside each other in the big bed, Justin rolled onto his side to look closely at Brian. He had decided he wanted some answers even if it meant he would be walking out the loft door never to return.

"What?" Brian said as he grew uncomfortable under Justin's gaze.

"I have something I want to talk to you about." Brian groaned. Justin blanched and turned away, feeling like he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Hey," Brian's gentle voice broke into Justin's black thoughts. "Hey."

"I think I should be going," Justin said fighting back tears.

"Going? You just got here."

"Three rounds ago, but who's counting?"

"Obviously you are," Brian smirked. "I thought you said you wanted to talk." He grabbed Justin's arm as the boy made to get up from the bed.

Justin let out a long sigh. "What are we doing with each other?" he asked.

"Besides having the best sex … and then having some more?" Brian said tongue in cheek.

Justin cringed. He was afraid that that was all he was to Brian – great sex, and nothing more. "I guess you just answered my question." He started to get up again.

"I don't think so, Sunshine," Brian said pulling him back down. "I said besides that … didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, but you didn't elaborate."

"Well, give me a chance."

"I've been giving you chances ever since we got back here, but I get the feeling that I'm more bother than you care to put up with. I feel like you're ashamed of me … or that you want me to be your dirty little secret." There, it was all out in the open.

Brian studied this blond who had been so scared when he had first met him. He wondered where that frightened little boy had gone. Now he was looking at a determined young man.

"If you have nothing to say, then I'm going."

"I thought you were staying the night."

"Didn't you hear what I just said to you?"

"Yes, I did."

"And you have no reply?"

"I didn't realize it was a question," Brian said buying some time.

"You know, you really are an asshole! I should have listened to Emmett." Justin was about to get up and leave when he looked at Brian's face one last time. What he saw there made him stop and drop back onto the mattress. Brian's face betrayed the pain Justin's words had caused. "Why can't you just talk to me, be honest with me."

"That's just it. Eventually you will learn that I'm a huge asshole, just like Emmett said, and then you'll leave. So you might as well go now." 

"I don't think you're an asshole," Justin said cupping Brian's jaw and making the man look at him. "You're the person I fell in love with in Cape Cod. Why can't you be that person here?"

Brian groaned. "Because that was … make believe. That's not who I really am."

Justin felt tears behind his eyes. "So … you're telling me that you lied to me in Cape Cod, that everything that happened was a fucking lie."

Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him against his body. He knew deep inside himself that in spite of being fucking afraid, he had liked the man he was in Cape Cod. That was the man he wanted to be. That was the kind of life he wanted … with Justin. But here in Pittsburgh he seriously doubted that they could have that kind of life.

"It … it," Brian cleared his throat finding it difficult to get anything to come out. "It wasn't a lie. It was a fantasy. I don't think we can have that here … in Pittsburgh."

"But why not?" Justin asked as he leaned back to look into Brian's eyes. "I don't see why that's not possible."

"You know what some people think of me?" Justin nodded. Brian kept coming back to that point. "Others think even worse things. When you find them out, you won't want to be with me."

"Are they true … these things?"

"Some, most, yeah, I guess they are."

"What exactly are we talking about?" 

Brian drew in a deep breath. Slowly he began. "Some people would call me the King of Liberty Avenue. Others would prefer the Slut of Liberty." Brian felt Justin shudder at his words. He still held the young man cradled in his arms, his head against his chest so that he couldn't look at him. "They'll tell you I'm cruel and have no heart. They'll say I'm ruthless and that I don't care about anyone but myself."

"But you care about me," Justin whispered into Brian's chest. "I know you do."

"Yes, I do," Brian whispered into Justin's hair.

"Then they're wrong. You do care about someone beside yourself," Justin declared.

Brian snorted. "As if that's enough."

"It is. It's everything. It's a start."

"Pollyanna."

"What?"

"You're such a Pollyanna."

"Is that why you love me?" Justin asked taking a chance.

"One of many reasons."

"Then we can do this, Brian. I know we can."

"You don't know … not really. I think you'll get sick of defending me, and I'll get sick of being told how I'm going to hurt you, and eventually we'll both get … tired, and … it will all fall apart." Brian let out a long breath.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's chest and held on. He knew he still wanted Brian. He loved Brian, and now he was sure that Brian loved him. In some fucked up way Brian seemed to think he was doing the best thing for Justin by pushing him away. But Justin knew that wasn't the best thing for either of them.

"Brian, there has to be some way to make this work. I don't want to lose you."

"That's why I suggested that we keep this between the two of us … at least for a while."

"What good will that do?"

"It will give us a chance to get to know each other and decide if this is really what we want. You might decide that I'm not worth the trouble."

Justin shook his head. "You're more than worth the trouble. I'll try it if you think that's what we should do."

"You will?" Brian asked shoving Justin back and looking into the blue eyes. Justin nodded. "But why? I thought you wanted everything out in the open."

"It isn't just what I want, Brian. It's what we both want."

"And you'll do this for me?"

"I think that's what I've been saying."

Brian's lips welded themselves onto Justin's. His hand pressed the back of Justin's head forcing more pressure against their lips. Justin opened his mouth and found Brian's tongue delving down his throat. He moaned at the closeness and let the sensations that Brian's tongue was arousing sweep over him. He dueled with the tongue challenging Brian's supremacy.

Brian chuckled deep in his throat and drew away. "Where's my little mouse?" he asked.

"He's turning into a great big jungle cat."

"On the prowl?"

"Definitely, but only for one certain prey."

"And what might that be?" Brian laughed.

"He's already caught his prey, but the prey may not know it yet."

"Oh, the prey knows all right."

"Good," Justin said pushing Brian back onto the bed and spreading himself atop the man. He bucked his hips rubbing their burgeoning cocks together. "We can make this work, Brian. I know we can. We can make anything work as long as we're together."

"How could I ever doubt you, Sunshine?"

"Don't … don't ever doubt me."

Justin leaned in and brushed Brian's lips with a feather soft kiss. He licked along Brian's jaw and followed that with another kiss. His hands were locked together with Brian's their fingers interlaced. Justin slid down and started sucking on one of Brian's nipples. He felt Brian start to pant and then he bucked up against him. Justin sat up a little looking into Brian's lust filled eyes. He was beginning to understand the power he could wield with men, even a man like Brian.

He slithered down Brian's body kissing and licking Brian's stomach and burying his nose in Brian's pubes. He looked up at Brian whose head was thrown back in anticipation of what was to come. Justin took Brian's beautiful cock in his hand caressing it up and down. He ran his thumb through the slit collecting precum. He coated the cock with his treasure and leaned in to lick along the prominent vein. Brian groaned as Justin sucked his length into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Brian cried out. Justin continued to lave and lick and suck until Brian could barely see straight. Justin would back off as soon as he saw Brian getting close. Brian let out what could only be described as a whimper and Justin smiled to himself. He had Brian exactly where he wanted him.

"We are going to be together from now on, aren't we?" he asked staring up at Brian.

"Yes, oh God yes," Brian gasped as Justin dragged his tongue across his slit.

"Good," Justin said as he swallowed Brian's length forcing the man to come in a blinding orgasm.

As Brian gasped for breath, Justin climbed back up the trembling body and kissed Brian gently. He snuggled into Brian's shoulder and watched the man recover from his orgasm.

"I love you, Brian. Never doubt that."

Brian opened his eyes. He looked at Justin entwined in his arms. He had never had this with anyone else, but the question was could he do it with Justin.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin was rushing around at the diner. It was Saturday morning and the place was packed. Debbie had taken more than half the tables, but that still left an awful lot for Justin to look after. The bell sounded at the opening to the kitchen and he heard the familiar, "Order's up!"

As he reached the opening and started to pick up his plates, he felt a sudden tingling along his spine. He turned and saw Brian slide onto the last empty stool at the counter. He risked a glance at the man who raised an eyebrow to him and then studiously began to read the menu. Justin felt his ass clench at the memory of what they had done the night before, but he shook his head trying to regain control.

He carefully lifted the rest of the plates and walked to the table where he laid them all out to the guys seated there. "Need anything else?" he asked.

"How about your number?" one guy asked.

"Um … my favorite number's ten," Justin said with a grin. "I take it you don't need anything else in the way of food." The guy chuckled as Justin walked away.

Brian relaxed as soon as he knew that Justin had handled the oaf that was hitting on him. He knew he should have had coffee at home. Suddenly Justin was standing in front of him.

"Coffee," he said abruptly feeling his dick rise in his jeans. Shit! He wanted to leap across the counter and fuck Justin senseless in front of all the Liberty Avenue queers. That would be a show they wouldn't soon forget.

"Yes, sir," Justin said with a grin.

"To go," Brian added deciding he better get out of there. Besides he was supposed to meet the guys at the gym.

"Coming right up," Justin said agreeably. He set the paper cup down in front of Brian.

"I need a lid," Brian said as he added sugar.

"Sure."

"Order's up," the cook called from the kitchen.

Justin gave Brian a small wink and went to get the orders. Brian felt his dick rise at the wink. When had his little mouse become so bold? Maybe fucking him in every rest stop between Pittsburgh and Cape Cod had awakened some hidden fetish in the blond. Brian capped his cup and stood up. Justin was returning from having handed out the latest order. Brian handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he said huskily. He felt Justin's fingers brush his hand as he took the money.

"Thanks," Justin said with another little wink. Then he brushed up against Brian as he went back behind the counter.

Brian felt his cock rise even more. He was going to make Justin pay for that little display when they got together later that night. He quickly left the diner hoping no one had noticed the growing problem in his jeans.

He walked along Liberty towards the gym. All the while he was trying not to think of Justin, his dick embedded to the hilt in that fine ass, Justin's soft silky hair clenched firmly in his fist as he rode the boy for all he was worth.

"Shit!" Brian muttered trying to get those images out of his mind and his dick under control before he had to change for the gym. He stopped at the Jeep and pulled out his gym bag. He wondered if Michael would be there. That thought helped his dick go down. He hadn't seen Michael for over a week. He was sure he'd hear all about that too. His dick was sufficiently soft now that he could safely go and change into his gym wear.

"Howdy, boiz," Brian said as he emerged from the change area.

"Hey Brian," Michael smiled. "I was hoping you'd be here today. I haven't heard from you in over a week. Where have you been?"

"Around," Brian said trying not to let Michael's implied criticism get to him.

"I bet he found a nice tight ass," Emmett stated.

Brian raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. It was none of their goddam business.

"What happened to that little blond you were all over at Babylon?" Ted asked.

"What blond?" Michael wanted to know.

"Oh that's right; you weren't there to see the Brian and Justin show," Emmett giggled.

"Who is this guy?" Michael frowned.

"He's a student at PIFA," Emmett contributed. "I guess he must have started classes by now. He's cute as a button."

"So what's the story, Brian?" Michael asked.

"There is no story," Brian stated. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss Justin with his friends.

"Been there, had that," Ted smirked.

"Fuck off!" Brian said.

"My, my, I must have hit a nerve. Not as great a piece of ass as he appeared to be, Bri?"

"Shut the fuck up, Theodore! I thought we were here to get a workout."

"Of one kind or another," Ted couldn't help but add.

Fortunately they got the message and the conversation turned to Emmett's date from the previous night. Another loser!

Later that afternoon Michael stopped by the diner to walk his mother home. She had a rare Saturday night off, and he thought maybe she'd like to go to Woody's for a drink after she had some dinner and got cleaned up. Upon arriving Debbie informed him that Kiki was going to be an hour late for her shift, and she needed to stay and make sure that Justin could handle everything.

When Michael heard the name Justin and got a look at the blond behind the counter, he knew this must be the guy that Ted and Emmett were referring to at the gym. This Justin didn't look like any of Brian's usual tricks. He was far too young, and Brian usually liked dark and smoldering, not blond and sunny.

"Do you want to go home and I'll meet you there later?" Debbie asked her son.

"I came to walk you home, so I'll wait for you to get off."

"Suit yourself, but I am capable of walking home by myself. I've done it for a helluva lot of years."

"I'll wait," Michael said sliding into a booth.

Debbie shrugged and looked over at Justin. "Justin, honey, why don't you take your dinner break now? Sit with my son, Michael and I'll bring you a burger. Then you can work through the dinner rush when Kiki gets here."

"Sure, Deb," Justin said looking uncertainly at Michael.

"I don't bite," Michael chuckled. He didn't really want anything to do with this kid, but his mother seemed to like him. If he was rude, he'd get a sharp smack upside the head. "Sit down."

"Thanks.

"I'm Michael, Deb's son," Michael repeated.

Justin smiled. He had already figured that out. He also knew that Michael was Brian's best friend, so maybe he could learn something about Brian from this man. However, he'd have to be careful.

"I hear you're some kind of artist," Michael said trying to make conversation.

"How did you hear that?"

"Emmett said you go to some fancy art school."

Justin laughed. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"I wish I could draw," Michael said looking wistfully at the back wall of the diner.

"Oh, why?"

"I've always wanted to make my own comic, but I can't draw for shit."

"Comic?"

"You know, comic books … Superman, Captain Astro."

"I never paid much attention to them," Justin admitted.

"You don't know what you're missing. They show mankind at its best and worst. It's the classic battle between good and evil, and good always wins. Well, almost always, and it would in my comic."

"What would your comic be about?" Justin asked as Debbie set his burger and fries down in front of him.

"It would be a gay superhero who defends fags from the homophobic assholes who poison our world."

Justin smiled around a bite of his burger. "I like that idea," he said when he had swallowed. "How would he defend gays?"

"I … I don't know exactly. I haven't worked out all the details."

"Don't all these superheroes have weird powers?"

"Yeah, like being impervious to gunshots or able to leap tall buildings or having incredible strength."

"Right, so what superpower would your hero have?"

"Um … maybe he could control people's thoughts, make them change their ways."

"But he couldn't control everybody all the time."

"True," Michael said thoughtfully.

"What if he could make them use their evil thoughts against themselves and their friends."

"Hey, that's good." 

"So, if they tried to bash a gay person the superhero would put a curse … would put a mind field around them and they would bash each other allowing the gay guy to escape."

"You know, that's not a half bad idea," Michael said looking at this young blond twink with new respect.

"Do you think you could draw me a superhero?"

"Sure," Justin said pulling a paper napkin from the dispenser. "Let's see. They all have tight costumes and huge muscles, don't they?"

"Yeah, but I want my guy to be more svelte than really muscular, and he has to have a huge package."

"Of course," Justin laughed as his hand moved deftly across the napkin. The pen he used to take orders had suddenly turned into an instrument of art. 

"He should have a mask, because he will have to have an identity during the day so no one knows who he is."

Justin drew in a mask covering the face of the superhero that was taking shape on the napkin. He drew dark hair like Brian's and used the long, lean look of Brian's body to form the body of the superhero. He gave the drawing a little more muscle than Brian had, not wanting it to be too obvious who he was patterning this after.

"That … that looks really great, almost like I imagined him," Michael said in wonder.

"Almost?" Justin asked.

"He needs something on the front of his suit like Superman has."

"Oh, like a big 'S'?"

"No, it can't be an 'S'. That's already been used."

"How about 'G' for gay," Justin laughed.

"I don't think so," Michael chuckled. "Too obvious."

"Hm," Justin thought. Then he remembered something and quickly drew in what looked like a ragged lightning bolt on the front of the hero's chest.

"What's that?"

"I was thinking about a shirt I saw Emmett wear. It had a clear plastic insert so you could see his nipples," Justin giggled. "So this guy could have a cutout, only it would be like lightning, so it looks dangerous."

"I like it. All we need is a name for him."

"That might be the hard part," Justin said. "Something short and to the point."

"Yeah, maybe he only uses his superpower when he sees evil. It would make him angry and trigger his response."

Just then the bell above the door tinkled and Justin looked up to see Brian entering the diner. He almost smiled before he remembered they were barely supposed to know each other. He saw Brian's gaze fix on him and then spot Michael sitting across from him. Brian's face turned to one of anger. He must be thinking that I'm spilling the beans to his friend. 

"Rage," Justin said noting Brian's expression. "Let's call him Rage."

"Oh, that's good!" Michael almost shouted. "You're amazing. Would you work on this comic with me? We have such great ideas when we work together and you're so good at drawing." 

"Um … I … I don't know if I'll have time," Justin stammered noting Brian's irritation as he walked towards them.

"Please, you have to."

"Have to what, Mikey?" Brian asked sliding in beside Michael and glaring at Justin.

"Justin and I just created a gay superhero for our new comic," Michael said grabbing the napkin and shoving it at Brian. "Hey, it kind of looks like you. Maybe we should make him a nasty ad exec by day and a ruthless superhero by night. What do you say, Justin?"

"Sounds good to me," Justin laughed as he saw Brian's expression having looked carefully at the drawing.

"Something drawn on a napkin in a gay diner is really going to sell, Mikey," Brian said critically. To himself he did admit that Justin's drawing was very good.

"Asshole," Michael reacted. "We're going to do this regardless of what you think. Aren't we, Justin?"

"Um … sure … I guess. I better get back to work." Justin stood up and took his plate with him. Justin glanced uncertainly at Brian. He wasn't sure why Brian was so mad at him. He'd have to find out later that night.

Michael captured the drawing out of Brian's hands and folding it carefully he put it in his pocket. This was the closest he'd ever come to having his dream comic be true. He would make it happen with Justin's help.

 

Later that night Justin snuggled up against Brian after another fabulous round of fucking. He knew Brian was still upset by seeing him and Michael together at the diner. He decided he needed to get it out in the open.

"Why were you so upset about me and Michael being together?"

"I told you I wanted this to be kept secret. If you get friendly with Michael, you might make a slip."

"And why would that be such a bad thing?"

"If you do it, you'll find out," was all that Brian would say.

Justin frowned. He didn't like this whole secrecy thing, but he didn't seem to have much choice if he wanted Brian. And he did want Brian. "He wants me to work on that comic with him … and I'm going to do it."

Brian frowned. "Suit yourself," he said using Debbie's words as he rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

Justin wondered if this was ever going to work out, but he liked the idea of the comic book and he was going to do it whether Brian liked it or not.

Brian stared at the wall his back to Justin. He wondered what would come of Michael and Justin working together on the damn comic. Nothing good he was sure! He thought about why he had asked Justin to keep their relationship a secret. He knew Justin was something special and he didn't want his friends' criticism of him or of Justin to taint it. Now he seriously had to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Maybe in a week or two they should just tell everybody and then tell them all to mind their own business. If only it could be that simple.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin and Daphne walked into Torso later that week. Emmett rushed over when he saw the pair.

"Hi, hi, hi," he cooed to the cute little duo.

"Hi Emmett," Daphne grinned. "Justin needs a great shirt to wear to Babylon this weekend."

"Ooh, after someone special?" Emmett grinned.

"Um … no … um … maybe … I don't know." Justin wasn't sure what Emmett was getting at, and so he didn't know how to answer the innocuous question.

"I wasn't trying to pry, sweetie," Emmett explained. "I just wondered if you and Brian … you know."

"Why would you think that?" Daphne asked prepared to defend Justin.

"Well, he seemed kind of interested in you that night at Babylon, and he wouldn't discuss you the other day in the gym."

"Discuss me?" Justin asked. "Why would he discuss me?"

"The point is, he wouldn't," Emmett continued. "He told Ted to fuck off and made it clear it wasn't open to discussion."

"I see," Justin said thoughtfully.

"So have you two done it?" Emmett grinned. "I wondered if he had had you and kicked you out and he might have felt just a twinge of guilt."

"I thought you said Brian never had any regrets," Daphne contributed.

"Well, he usually doesn't. He's pretty ruthless."

"Ruthless?" Justin asked.

"Brian kind of has his own set of rules, and he doesn't listen to anybody else. He's known for blunt honesty, but he never tempers it with any kind of compassion or caring about the other person's feelings."

"That makes him sound like an awful person."

"He can be at times," Emmett admitted.

"And you're supposed to be his friend?" Justin asked wanting to get out of there.

"I'm not really his friend. He sort of tolerates me because I'm Michael's roommate. I don't really count for anything. Michael is his only friend … oh, and Lindsay."

"Who's Lindsay?"

"You haven't met Mel and Lindz yet? They're lesbians. They're…" Emmett hesitated deciding that maybe he better keep his big mouth shut before he brought the wrath of the great god Kinney down on his head.

"So Lindsay is Brian's friend?" Daphne questioned.

"Uh huh."

"Have you met her, Justin?"

Justin glared at Daphne reminding her that she had been sworn to secrecy about his relationship with Brian. "Why would I have met a lesbian?"

"Well, she is into art, so you might have run into her," Emmett contributed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she taught art but she's on … sabbatical for a year."

"Anyway, about that shirt," Justin said deciding he had heard enough.

Later that day Justin sat on the couch at Daphne's staring at the TV which was not turned on. Daphne was ladling out soup to have with the sandwiches she had just put together. 

"Dinner's ready," she called. "And you might have helped."

"Sorry, Daph, I was thinking."

"What about?" Daphne asked as they carried their meals to the little table by the window.

"About what Emmett said."

"About this Lindsay person?"

"Yeah, her and all the other things that Brian hasn't told me."

"What other things?"

"That's just it. He never really talks to me. I don't know any more about him than what I learned in Cape Cod."

"I thought you went over there the other night to talk."

"We kind of got sidetracked," Justin blushed.

"Oh, you mean when he rolled over and his dick accidentally found its way up your ass."

"Something like that."

"Well, personally I think you're letting Mr. Brian fucking Kinney treat you like shit. He says he wants a relationship with you, but then you have to keep it secret, and now you say he won't even tell you about himself. That is one fucked up relationship if you can even call it that."

"I know, but Brian's not easy to deal with. He's so much older than me and set in his ways. And his way is not to talk. He keeps everything to himself."

"Then maybe you should look for someone more your own age," Daphne said in her practical manner.

"But I love him, Daph. So often he's the most wonderful man when he's with me. And the sex is earth shattering."

"So what are you complaining about?"

"I feel like he's shutting me out of part of his life. This whole secrecy thing has something to do with that. I know it does."

"Jesus, Justin, I don't know how you deal with all that crap."

"I'm not sure I am."

"Are you going over there tonight?"

"I … I don't think so."

"But you can't stay away."

Justin shook his head not knowing how to answer that. As he finished the last bit of his soup the phone rang. Justin went to answer it.

"Hey," Brian's voice came over the line and went straight to Justin's dick which straightened out immediately.

"Hey," he said unable to stop himself from smiling. Daphne rolled her eyes at him and got up from the table.

"I thought you might have come here for dinner tonight."

"Oh, Daphne and I just ate."

"So come over for dessert," Brian whispered. Justin wanted to start tugging on his cock so bad.

"I … um … I have some homework to get done."

"I'll make sure we leave time for you to do that."

"Really?" Justin asked pleased that Brian saw the importance of him getting his work done.

"Really."

"I guess I could be there in an hour."

"Make it fifteen minutes and I'll have a special reward for you."

Justin's cock jumped and he said, "Okay," slamming the phone down and racing to gather up the things he needed.

When he came out of his bedroom Daphne was standing at the door to the apartment holding it open for him.

"Play safe," she called as he whizzed by. "See ya' … sometime." With a sigh she closed the door behind Justin wondering if he and Brian would ever get it right.

+++++

Justin raced up the stairs to the loft too impatient to wait for the elevator. He came around the last landing and saw the door pulled back inviting him in.

"Brian," he called not seeing the man anywhere.

"Up here, but lock the door behind you. I know how modest you are," Brian chuckled.

Justin dropped his bag by the door and slid the door closed. He locked it and headed towards the bedroom. He had stepped onto the first riser when his eyes became aware of Brian lying naked on the bed smoking a cigarette. He was lit by the neon lights over the bed, and he looked sexy beyond belief. Justin felt his cock throb at the sight.

"Do you always lie around like that with the front door open?" Justin asked with a chuckle.

"Only when I know you're on your way," Brian smirked.

Justin smiled. He liked that Brian was waiting for him. He liked feeling special. "But what if someone else came in?"

"Like who?"

"Oh I don't know … Michael."

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?" Justin asked starting to take off his clothes. He wanted Brian the minute he saw him, naked or not.

"Mikey calls first."

"Always."

"Pretty much. I've warned him about arriving here unannounced."

"He's done that before?" Justin asked as he slid naked onto the bed next to Brian.

"Why are we talking about Michael?" Brian asked as he rolled onto Justin capturing the full lips that he had missed all day.

"I want to get to know your friends."

"Well, you're going to work with Michael on that fucking comic, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Justin said defensively.

"Then you'll find out plenty."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

Brian frowned. "Can we just fuck and leave Michael Novotny out of the equation?"

"If you insist," Justin giggled.

"I insist," Brian said initiating another kiss and reaching for a condom.

Some time later Justin lay staring at the ceiling feeling the last tremors of his most recent orgasm tingle through his body. He turned his head to look at Brian only to find the man staring back at him.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Why all the questions about Michael when you first came in?" Brian responded.

"I … I want to know all about you," Justin said reaching a hand over to touch Brian.

Brian looked down at Justin's hand now resting on his arm. He liked the contact, but he didn't like the statement. "And when you find out all about me, what then?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"When there is no mystery and you know all my secrets, what then?"

"You have secrets?"

Brian snorted. "Answer the question."

"I don't know what will happen then. All I know is that I want to learn everything about you."

"And if I don't want you to know all about me?"

"Then…" Justin started to say as he turned to face Brian. "Then I don't think we have much of a … relationship," he said using the dreaded "R" word.

Brian studied Justin's face. "You may not like what you find out."

"I'll take my chances."

"You … you don't understand."

"I think that's what I'm trying to do … understand you."

Brian looked away and reached for a cigarette.

"I will still love you," Justin whispered to Brian's back.

"You don't know that."

"I wish you could trust me."

"I wish I could too."

Justin winced. "Does that mean that you don't trust me?" He held his breath waiting for the answer.

"I have trouble trusting anyone."

Justin felt the sting of those words. It was like a knife plunged into his heart. Brian didn't trust him, probably didn't trust anybody, but that didn't make it any better. "I guess I'll go now," Justin said rolling to the edge of the bed and sitting up.

"I thought you were staying the night."

"I … I can't do this, Brian. I need to know that you love me and trust me, and obviously you don't."

"I do … more than anyone else. But maybe that isn't enough." Brian stared at Justin's back waiting for the young man's reaction.

"It's something, but I'm not sure it's enough," Justin said slowly.

Brian drew in a short breath. "I wish I could say more."

"I wish you could too, but I'm glad you're honest about it."

"Are you still going?"

"I think it might be best."

"The decision is yours."

"I know, but it's also yours. You have a say in this too, Brian." Justin turned to look at Brian for the first time since he said he was going to leave. 

Brian saw the unshed tears in Justin's eyes. They matched those in his own. "Don't go," Brian said in a strangled voice.

"That's all you had to say," Justin replied throwing himself into Brian's arms. "I don't want to go."

"Then why do you say you are?"

"Sometimes I need some reassurance, and that seems to be the only way to get it out of you. I need to know that you really want me here, that I'm not just a convenient fuck, that I mean something to you."

"You mean … a lot to me," Brian whispered into Justin's hair as he held his lover tight against his body.

"Then just trust me … even a little bit. I won't hurt you. I love you."

"I'll try."

"Then tell me something that I don't know about you, something important," Justin whispered.

Brian ran his hand along Justin's back feeling the soft smooth skin. He did love this kid as much as he could love anyone. He thought about Justin's question knowing he needed to reveal something, but wondering what it would be safe to tell his lover. "I have a son," Brian said slowly.

"What?" Justin asked pulling back to look into Brian's eyes.

"I said that I have a son."

"How? Where is he?"

"He's a few weeks old and he's with his mothers."

"Mothers?"

"Yes. My friend Lindsay is the biological mother. I just provided the sperm so she and her dyke partner could have a baby."

"So have you seen him? Is he cute? What's his name?"

"His name is Gus."

"I had a teddy bear named Gus," Justin giggled.

"He could have been Abraham."

"Abraham? Yuck!"

"My thoughts exactly. I held out for Gus although that wouldn't have been my first choice either."

"What would you have named him?" Justin asked liking that he was having a real conversation with Brian.

"I don't know, something more … Irish."

"Like Paddy or Shamus?" Justin teased.

"God no! Maybe … Liam or something like that."

"Liam," Justin said thoughtfully. "I like that. Maybe some day we could … you know."

Justin felt Brian draw away and he wondered why his thought about the future had invoked such a reaction.

"I need some sleep," Brian said abruptly switching off the neons and turning away from Justin.

Justin watched Brian's back for a while. Things had been going so good until he had mentioned them maybe having a baby of their own some day. Obviously that wasn't part of Brian's view of the future. Justin had to wonder what his future with Brian might hold, that was, if he had a future at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin sat at the table in Michael and Emmett's apartment. He and Michael had just finished working out a possible story for the first issue of Rage. It was all about a gay kid who gets bashed by some homophobes. Then Rage comes to his rescue and makes the homophobes beat themselves senseless. Justin was sketching the scene where Brian – Rage saves the boy. He had to make the boy blond. He looked a lot like Justin. Justin smiled to himself. He liked the idea of Brian rescuing him from evil and mean people. He felt safe with Brian … most of the time.

"That's really good," Michael said as he set a can of soda down beside Justin and took a drink out of his own.

"Thanks."

"The boy looks like you," Michael observed staring at the sketch.

"Well, I had to base him on someone."

"Yeah, but why you?"

"I don't know. I guess I like the idea of being rescued by a handsome superhero."

Michael made a little huff as air escaped his lips. "We should give him a name."

"Yeah, I guess," Justin said thoughtfully. "We could call him JT."

Michael chuckled. "Very subtle."

Justin grinned. "I've always been noted for my subtlety."

"I bet."

"Maybe JT should fall for Rage and help him in his adventures," Justin suggested.

"That's Zephyr's job," Michael stated. Zephyr was the name Michael had chosen for Rage's sidekick and best friend.

Justin thought about that. "But Zephyr is Rage's friend, not his love interest. If this is going to be a gay comic then we need someone for Rage to be with."

Michael frowned. This wasn't going quite the way he had planned. However, he did see the wisdom of Justin's statement. "What if JT can heal Rage if he gets hurt. The power of their sexual encounters can save Rage."

"Wow," Justin reacted. "I like that. But it should be the power of JT's love that saves Rage."

"Rage doesn't believe in love," Michael insisted.

"He could learn to," Justin said hopefully. Art should imitate life, and he hoped Brian had learned that he could rely on Justin's love.

"I doubt it," Michael protested.

"We could … um … start off with it being all about sex and then it could develop into something else."

"Okay," Michael gave in. "We'll start with the sex thing and then see what develops."

"Great," Justin replied. "I should get going. I have some homework."

"How long do you think it will take to draw up the cells for this episode?" Michael asked as Justin gathered up his papers.

"It won't take too long, but it depends what else I have to do. I'll try to have it ready for the weekend."

"Good, and then we start on the next part."

"About JT and Rage falling in love."

"Having sex."

"Sure."

Justin walked out of Michael's apartment satisfied that they had made a good start to their Rage collaboration. The idea of the bashing made Justin shiver a little in fear. He certainly knew there were homophobes out there, but he had had very little contact with them … at least so far. He couldn't imagine having someone attack him. He had always been so careful and so timid. He never wanted to be in that kind of situation.

He had begun to realize from Michael's comments that he wanted Zephyr to be Rage's great love. But that was not going to happen as long as Justin was drawing the comic. He had to wonder if Michael actually harbored those feelings for Brian, that he was putting his fantasy into the comic just the way Justin was doing through JT. That might explain some of Brian's trepidation about Michael and the Liberty Avenue gang knowing that he and Brian were together.

Justin headed for Brian's place. He hoped he could get some homework done before Brian was all over him. He could never refuse Brian and Brian never seemed to get enough. He was falling behind in some of his courses and they had barely started. If he was going to go to school, work at the diner, draw Rage and fuck Brian, he was going to have to come up with some kind of miracle schedule. Otherwise he was screwed.

When Justin arrived at the loft Brian was waiting for him. He seemed happy to see him. 

"Michael and I got a good start on the comic tonight," Justin explained.

"That's good," Brian replied studying the young man and wondering what was going on in his head.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Brian tried not to wince, but he hated what always followed that statement.

"It's nothing bad," Justin felt compelled to say.

"So, what is it?"

"I … I'm having trouble getting everything done. I think I need to make a schedule that will let me accomplish everything."

"Does that include fucking?"

"Of course it does," Justin giggled. "But maybe not for hours on end." Brian made a face. "I know that will be a hardship for you, but I really need some time to do my homework."

"Then get at it."

"You mean it?" Justin asked staring at Brian. "You're not going to drag me up to the bedroom?"

"I haven't done that yet," Brian smirked. "I can show self-restraint when it's required."

"I kind of like you without any self-restraint," Justin smiled.

"I thought that was the problem you were trying to solve," Brian smirked.

"It was, but maybe we could do that later."

Justin flung himself at Brian who was only too happy to catch the delectable blond package and begin ravishing him. Justin found his clothes stripped away and Brian inside him before he could take a breath. He never quite knew how Brian did that, but he was the most efficient as well as the most consummate as well as the most prolific lover. He could go on and on but the feel of Brian's dick pulsing inside him made him forget all those thoughts and just try to survive the blinding orgasm that was about to consume him.

"Glad you could fit that into your new schedule," Brian breathed as he rolled off Justin and disposed of the condom.

"I'll always have a place for that no matter what," Justin gasped trying to force air into his body.

"Good, but now you need to do your homework."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get up and do your homework."

"But don't I even get a kiss of appreciation?" Justin asked all wide-eyed at this change in Brian.

"I guess I could spare one," Brian chuckled leaning over to lay a soft, sweet kiss on Justin's lips. He felt Justin's arms go around his neck and press his head in demanding more. "Stop that, twat!" Brian ordered. "You are going to do your homework and pass your courses. I will not have Jennifer Taylor coming here from Cape Cod and reaming me a new one."

Justin laughed. "My mother wouldn't even know what that means."

"I'd be happy to educate her as long as she does it to someone else."

"You are so silly sometimes, and … I love it when you are," Justin said with a radiant smile.

"Homework," Brian repeated.

"Yes, master. I'll finish as fast as I can."

"I'm counting on that," Brian replied lighting a cigarette as he watched Justin get up, throw on a robe and make his way to his bag by the door. He had a brief moment of wondering what the fuck he was doing with a school kid, but then he thought about what they had just done and he knew why. His cock was growing hard just thinking about it.

+++++

Saturday morning Brian was up early. He sent Justin out for bagels and cream cheese feeling like something positively sinful for breakfast. He also wanted Justin out of the loft for as long as possible so that he could arrange everything. 

He checked the supplies he had stocked in the cupboard and fridge. He knew he wouldn't need half of them, maybe none of them, but he didn't want to take any chances. Everything seemed to be ready. Now if they would just get here before Justin came back.

When the buzzer rang, Brian raced to the intercom and released the door. A few minutes later the elevator arrived carrying Lindsay and Melanie and a sleeping baby. That was good. They would leave more quickly if Gus wasn't crying.

"Hi, Brian," Lindsay said giving the father of her son a kiss on the cheek as she carried the car seat into the loft.

"Brian," Melanie said with an abrupt nod of her head.

"Mel."

"I'm so pleased you want to do this, Brian. Mel and I can really use a day to ourselves without the baby."

"I'm always happy to make you … both happy," Brian said with his best smile.

"Fucking bullshit," Melanie replied. "What are you up to, Kinney?"

"Mel, you wound me. I merely want to spend some quality time with my son. And you two get the benefit of that desire."

Melanie gave him an incredulous look. "Are you sure you can handle this?" she demanded. "There will be no booze, no tricking, no porn while Gus is here."

"I'm not that depraved," Brian said trying to look offended.

"You could have fooled me."

"Mel," Lindsay protested. "We do appreciate this, Brian."

"Good, then go. Get your day of muff diving under way."

"Brian," Lindsay protested.

"See, he's incorrigible," Mel said. "And we're leaving our son with him."

"He's my son too," Brian retorted getting sick of Mel's sniping.

"Everything you need is in this bag. There's formula and his schedule and diapers and wipes and…"

"Okay, okay, I'll figure it out. Now go," Brian said ushering them towards the door.

"Are you sure you'll be all right with him?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm sure, and I'll call if there's any problem."

"Bye, sweetie," Lindsay said kissing Gus as Brian half shoved her past the counter where they had set Gus' car seat.

"We'll be back around five," Melanie stated. "Have Gus ready."

"But of course," Brian replied with all the sarcasm he could muster. He raised the gate for the lift glad that it was still there. He hoped Justin would take the stairs if he arrived back before the girls left the building.

Brian left the loft door open as he went back inside to check on Gus. He had barely looked at his son when Justin appeared in the doorway.

"Brian?" Justin asked looking from the baby to Brian and back again.

"Justin, I'd like you to meet my son. Gus, this is Justin."

Justin's smile lit up the room if not the block. "He's so cute. Can I hold him?"

"Let him sleep. You can hold him when he wakes up. I'll even let you change him."

"In your dreams, Kinney."

"It was worth a try."

Justin laughed. He liked this side of Brian. "How long will he sleep?"

"Long enough for you to get some work done."

"Can I play with him when he wakes up?"

"He doesn't really play yet," Brian said like this was all old hat to him. "He eats, sleeps and poops. That's about the extent of it."

"Sounds like a good life to me," Justin giggled.

"What? I didn't hear anything about sex in that list, so how can it be good?"

"True, but I could use a break occasionally."

"Then get to work, so we can have sex when Gus goes home."

"I'd like to meet his mothers."

"They'll be back around five, if they last that long."

"What do you mean?"

"Melanie has great reservations about leaving Gus with me. She thinks I'm going to have sex in front of him and play porn tapes and…"

"Then she's an idiot. You would never do that in front of your son."

Brian had to smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sunshine."

"Anytime, now I want a bagel and then I better get to work."

The day went by quickly with Gus waking and needing to be fed. Brian and Justin shared the feedings and helped each other with the diaper changes. They even managed to play with Gus, dangling things over him and shaking his rattle. Gus would reach for the item without much hope of grabbing it. He loved having a finger that he could hold onto. 

Justin watched Brian with his son, and loved the look of love and contentment that fell over Brian's features when he held the baby. This was the Brian he loved. He managed to get some work done. He wanted there to be plenty of time for fucking later. As five o'clock drew close Justin noted Brian's agitation growing.

"If you would rather me not be here when they come to pick up Gus, I'll leave," Justin volunteered. He noted the look of relief that crossed Brian's face even if it hurt Justin to know that Brian didn't want anyone to know about him. "I'll take some things and go to Daphne's for a couple of hours."

"No."

"Pardon."

"I said no."

"But you don't want anybody to know about us."

"Maybe I'm rethinking that."

"You are?" Justin smiled. Brian nodded.

A few minutes later the buzzer indicated that Lindsay and Melanie had arrived. Gus was awake and Justin was holding him in his arms cooing to the baby. Brian opened the loft door as the elevator began to appear. He glanced at Justin and his son and hoped that the two women would like the man in his life. He smiled at that thought.

As the two women crossed into the loft, they both stopped as they saw the blond stranger sitting on the sofa holding their son.

"Asshole," Melanie started. "I told you no tricks while Gus was here. And you fucking let him touch my son?"

"Ladies," Brian said with an ominous tinge to his voice. "This is Justin Taylor. He's not a trick. He's my … boyfriend." Brian closed his mouth and waited for the reaction. Justin beamed at Brian.

"Are you serious, Brian?" Lindsay asked. "About the boyfriend part, I mean?"

Brian nodded. "Never more serious, and Gus has been fine with us all day."

"Hello, Justin," Lindsay said moving over to the sofa. "It's nice to meet you. How long have you known Brian?"

"A little over a month," Justin said handing Gus to his mother. "Gus is a great baby."

"Why thank you. I think he's pretty special."

"What playground did you find him in?" Melanie hissed at Brian.

Brian gave her a withering look but didn't reply.

"He didn't find me in a playground," Justin replied trying to keep his voice level. He had heard the implied criticism of Brian and he didn't like it one bit.

"Where did he find a second baby?" Melanie continued.

"I'm a student at PIFA, not a baby."

"You go to PIFA?" Lindsay asked. "You must be very talented."

"He is," Brian said with a smile.

"Well, we need to get Gus home, but I hope to see you again. Maybe I could have a look at some of your work. It was nice meeting you."

"Thanks," Justin said. "Nice meeting you too." He couldn't say the same about Melanie. "I'd enjoy showing you my work."

"Here's Gus' bag," Brian said handing it to Melanie. "Everything's in order."

The two women made their way out to the elevator with Gus. They both looked rather shell shocked as they disappeared from view leaving Brian standing by the loft door with his arm over Justin's shoulder. They weren't quite sure what to make of the whole thing. No one in the Liberty Avenue group had told them anything about Brian having a boyfriend.

"The phones will be humming tonight," Brian said as he kissed Justin heartily and dragged the boy inside. Now was time for sex.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian was at the verge of orgasm, his dick way up Justin's ass. He had to admit to himself that this was one of the best fucks they'd ever had, and he knew it was because he had come clean to Melanie and Lindsay. He had called Justin his boyfriend, and he had meant it, and he hadn't even stumbled over the word.

He thrust hard and felt himself explode inside Justin's tight hole. He let out a mighty groan as he jabbed a couple of more times and then rolled away.

"That was amaaaazing," he gasped.

"Yeah," Justin breathed trying to find some kind of focus in the world that was spinning around his head. "It was different. Great, but different."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked although he already knew.

"It felt like it was more … complete, more… I don't know."

"Maybe it was because I wasn't holding back," Brian said philosophically.

"I never thought you were holding back before."

"Not sexually," Brian agreed. "But this time it was like I could let it all out."

"You mean you could let yourself commit to me?" Justin asked with a shy smile.

"Something like that," Brian whispered. He still wasn't fond of these discussions, but he thought he needed to share this with his … partner.

"Are you going to tell everyone else?" Justin asked holding his breath.

"No."

"No? But…"

"I won't have to. I told you the phones would be buzzing. Melanie and Lindsay will do that for me. I expect calls to start coming any minute."

Like a psychic prediction fulfilled, the phone rang. Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek as he reached for the phone.

"Want to bet it's Mikey?" Brian asked. "Hello. Yes, Mikey. I hear you. Yes, that's correct. You already know Justin, so why are you asking me who he is? He's right here. No, I don't think he's available to talk to you. We have been together for a while. Talk to you soon." Brian pushed the end button and set the phone down. He had a very satisfied look on his face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Justin asked as he smiled at Brian.

Brian nodded. "I like to keep them off balance."

"Well, I'd say you've done that."

The phone rang again. 

"Debbie," Brian predicted. "Hello. Good evening to you too, Deb. That's right, the same Justin that works at the diner. Because it was nobody's business but ours. I'll be sure to do that. Night, Deb."

"Do what?" Justin asked.

"Fuck myself," Brian chuckled.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Justin giggled.

"I thought I'd let you do that for me."

Justin looked questioningly at Brian. He wasn't exactly sure what Brian meant by that.

The phone rang again.

"Emmett," Brian assured Justin. "Hello. Yes, it's true. For a while. Why thank you, Emmy Lou. Is Theodore there with you? Then fill him in, because I'm turning off the phone."

Brian set the phone back on the nightstand and reached down to pull out the jack. 

"What did Emmett say?" Justin asked.

"He wished us every happiness and told me to be nice to you."

Justin smiled. At least one of Brian's friends was happy for him. He still remembered Emmett's warnings. They seemed rather strange in light of what had just happened.

"He warned me about you," Justin said with a frown.

"Oh?"

"He said you could be ruthless, and that you would probably hurt me."

"I don't intend to hurt you."

"I know that. And I know that what you did today makes me very proud. I love you so much."

Brian stared into Justin's eyes. He had done this because he wanted to please Justin, and also because he was sick of pretending. He was beginning to think that he might just be able to make this work. He knew he loved Justin even if he was scared to say it most of the time. The little mouse had burrowed into his life and turned it upside down. If he looked in a mirror right now he wasn't sure he'd recognize what he saw reflected there. But somehow that didn't seem to matter. He felt good about himself, about revealing that he had a lover, about making this major change in his life. And screw all the skeptics.

"I love you right back, Sunshine."

Justin's smile blazed like the sun. He slid close to Brian and linked his fingers through those of the big guy. He was so happy he thought his heart might burst right out of his chest. "We can do this, Brian. I know we can."

"And you're always right," Brian stated.

"Usually I am."

"Good, because I would hate to be doing this if it wasn't going to work out."

"As long as we love each other, we're stronger than anything else."

Brian looked at his blond piece of paradise and silently prayed that he was right about that. "Ready for another round?" he asked.

"Oh you romantic devil!" Justin laughed. "Of course I am."

"I knew there was some good reason I turned my life upside down for you," Brian replied as he pounced on his luscious morsel once again.

+++++

The following day Justin had a shift at the diner that spanned breakfast and lunch. When he went in, Debbie wasn't there which suited him just fine. He wasn't sure he was ready to face her barrage of questions. However, as the morning wore on he began to get a strange feeling about the customers of the diner. Something wasn't right. Everyone seemed to be unusually polite. They seemed almost wary of him, like maybe they didn't want to get too close to him. That was a big change from the usual groping hands and blatant innuendoes.

By the time Debbie arrived for the lunch rush, Justin was feeling rather weird about the whole situation. Debbie got right to work and he didn't really have a chance to talk to her until the lunch rush finally subsided. None of Brian's friends had been in and Justin wondered about that. The strange vibes from the other customers had continued.

"Have a seat, Sunshine," Deb said as she finished serving the last order. "I'll bring us some lunch."

Justin slid into a booth. He was tired. The rush had lasted longer than usual, and the strange vibe going on in the diner had sucked some of the energy out of him.

"You look tired," Debbie said slapping down two plates in front of him, one for him and the other for her. She sat down opposite Justin. "Did that asshole keep you up all night fucking?"

"Deb!" Justin reacted.

"You'll have to lay down the law to him. Your studies and work come first."

"Yeah, like I'm going to lay down the law to Brian Kinney!"

"If you don't do it now, you'll never get anywhere with him."

"I'm just where I want to be, Deb. I made it clear what I wanted, and Brian has given it to me."

"I can't fucking believe that he called you his boyfriend. Did you put some kind of spell on him?"

"I didn't have to."

"And now that I think about it, why the fuck didn't you tell me that you and Brian were together?"

"He wanted to keep it just between us."

"So why did he tell Melanie and Lindsay?"

"I guess he thought it was time," Justin said with his mouth full of macaroni and cheese.

"Are you going to start living at the loft?"

"I practically do now."

"No shit!" Debbie said looking at Justin with new eyes.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Brian's so … anal about his loft. There's never anything out of place."

"Are you calling me a slob?" Justin laughed finishing his fries.

"Hell no! But nobody could be as neat as Brian fucking Kinney."

"He doesn't seem to mind."

"He must fucking love you, Sunshine."

"I love him, Deb, and yes, he loves me."

"You sound so sure of that," Debbie said eyeing Justin. She wondered how this kid had managed to tame the wild cat that was Brian Kinney.

"Did you notice anything weird about the way the customers were treating me today?" Justin asked letting Debbie's last comment slide.

"Not too much. I was too busy to really pay attention, but they seemed nicer to you than normal."

"I thought so too. There was kind of a … strained pleasantness all morning. Not like it normally is."

"And why would that be?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

Debbie smacked her forehead. "They know. I bet Emmett set the phone lines on fire last night spreading this tasty morsel of gossip. They're all afraid of stepping on Brian's toes."

"Is he that scary?"

"He can be," Debbie stated.

Justin frowned. He didn't like hearing all these disconcerting things about Brian. Maybe having everybody know about him and Brian wasn't such a good thing after all.

"Why don't you go home and … do your homework," Debbie said gathering up their plates. "Your shift's over."

"Thanks, Deb," Justin replied distractedly. He wondered which home he should go to … Brian's or Daphne's. How did his life get so complicated all of a sudden?

Justin was just coming out the door of the diner when he ran into Emmett. "Hi, Emm," Justin greeted the man wondering if he would say anything about Brian's new boyfriend.

"Hi, sweetie," Emmett said glancing around. "Is Brian here?"

"No, he's at home. Why?"

Emmett let out a breath of relief. He was not looking forward to meeting one Brian Kinney, especially if Brian had an inkling of how many people Emmett had told about his new living arrangements. "I just wondered," Emmett said hastily and quickly went into the diner.

Justin shrugged and started down the street. He had decided he was going to his and Daphne's apartment. He needed some time to think. His cell rang just as he reached his car.

"Hello."

"Sunshine," a cheery Brian voice said. 

"Hi, Brian."

"Are you done your shift?"

"Just finished."

"Then I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Did you miss me?"

"Get your ass over here," Brian laughed not answering Justin's question.

The line went dead.

Justin closed his phone. He hesitated for just a moment trying to decide if he should go to Daphne's instead. He hated when Brian took him for granted. Like he would run to the loft as soon as his shift was over. Like he had nothing else to do with his life except service Mr. Brian Kinney. Trouble was that was where he really wanted to be. He just wished Brian had asked more nicely, but that wouldn't be Brian. With a sigh Justin headed for the loft.

As soon as the loft door opened Justin felt himself yanked inside and into strong demanding arms. His mouth was crushed below soft, but hard lips. They sucked his breath away and he lost all control of what he was doing. Somehow his clothes were removed as the reign of kisses continued. He found himself leaning against the back of the sofa as Brian's dick pressed in.

"Yes," he hissed unable to say anything more and unable to not enjoy what was happening to him.

Brian pounded into him with a ferocity he had never felt before. Some part of him was scared and some other part loved every second of it.

When it was over Justin continued to lean against the back of the sofa gasping for air. Brian leaned on top of him taking short raspy breaths. Finally as his heart slowed down a little Justin felt Brian pull out and he almost cried for Brian to be back inside him. He loved Brian's cock deep inside and he never wanted it to leave.

"You all right, Sunshine?" Brian asked as he tied off the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket beside the computer table. 

Justin remained propped against the sofa. He wasn't sure that he could move. He wasn't sure that he wanted to. "What … what was that all about?" he finally managed to ask.

"That was the answer to your question."

"What question?"

"The one on the phone. The one where you asked if I missed you."

"So I take it you did?" Justin replied finally making the enormous effort to turn around and plant his tender butt on the back of the sofa.

Brian nodded. It was then that Justin got a whole lot of things that he hadn't realized before. Often when Brian seemed not to be listening, he really was. Justin had thought he hadn't heard his question, but he had. And he hadn't ignored it, as Justin had also assumed. He had listened and he had responded in the way that Brian responded to so many things. With his body and his actions. Justin began to realize that Brian used words all day, words to sell things to people who probably didn't want to buy them, words to make products sound much better than they actually were. Words could lie so easily. Or if they didn't lie they could color or blur the real meaning. They could make things seem more desirable than they were. They could fool you. So Justin realized that he should not be surprised that Brian tended not to want to talk, and when he did it was with few words. Acts like they had just consummated spoke louder and larger than any words ever could. He would have to remember that.

"I know that I sometimes say I'm going to fuck your brains out, but it looks like I may have accomplished it this time," Brian chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Justin, are you in there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, say something intelligible, so I know for sure."

"I was just thinking."

"That was pretty obvious. What were you thinking about?"

"It's been a weird day."

"No shit! How?"

"Well, what we just did was different."

"I thought you enjoyed it."

Justin blushed. "I did, but it was kind of rough. You've never been like that with me before."

Brian frowned. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Justin shook his head. "It's just that … it's like everything's different today."

"How so?"

"That, the customers in the diner, Emmett."

"Emmett, what does he have to do with this?"

"He acted like he was afraid to be seen with me. He wanted to know where you were, kind of looked like a cornered rat."

Brian chuckled. "He probably thinks I'm going to skin him alive for blabbing about us."

"And are you?"

"No," Brian said with a frown, "but I like him to think I will."

"Why would you want them to think that?"

"Keeps them on their toes."

Justin sighed. There was so much about Brian he just didn't understand. Emmett was supposed to be his friend, and yet Brian wanted to have him be scared of him. It didn't make sense. Every time he thought he understood something about Brian, several more enigmas popped up. Justin shook his head.

"What happened with the customers at the diner?"

"They … they were so polite. Nobody even tried to grope me."

"Disappointed?" Brian chuckled.

"No, not really, but they're not usually like that."

"They must have heard that you're with me."

"That's what Debbie said. Why should that make a difference?"

"They know to keep their hands off."

"They do?" Brian nodded. "Why are people afraid of you?"

"Damned if I know, Sunshine, but it has its advantages."

Justin frowned. He still didn't know what to make of Brian half the time. The sex was great, and Brian could be sweet. But sometimes the man was downright scary. He wished he knew what the hell he was doing.

"Come on, Sunshine, time for round two." Brian dragged Justin up to the bedroom and literally did fuck all the doubts out of his head, at least for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Mom," Justin said into the phone.

"How are you, honey? It's been days since I heard from you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've been really busy. You know, school, my job, Daphne…"

"Brian."

"Yeah, him too."

"Tell me the truth, Justin. Are you coping?"

"So far."

"That sounds like you foresee some problems in the future."

"Maybe … I don't know."

"You know, if things get too hectic, you need to step back."

"From what?"

"From Brian."

"I … I can't do that. I love him."

"How much of your time is he taking up?"

"Mom!" Justin was starting to get angry. He didn't want his mother interfering in his love life or what was left of it.

"I know it's none of my business, but school comes first. You worked hard to get into PIFA. Don't let it slip away."

"I won't," Justin stated emphatically.

"I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

"Yeah. And Mom, I love you."

Jennifer smiled. "I love you too, honey."

Justin turned his cell phone off and looked over at Daphne who was sitting on the couch. She half rolled her eyes at him.

"Why did you lie to her?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't lie."

"You know you're not keeping up with your schoolwork."

"I … I'll get caught up. I will," Justin repeated when he saw Daphne's skeptical look.

"You need to tell him to let you have at least half the nights of the week off."

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? Of course, you can."

"He … he needs me."

"Needs you to suck his dick," Daphne said scornfully.

"It's more than that."

"Like what?"

"Now that everybody knows, I can't suddenly disappear. How would that look?"

"It would look like you're being a responsible student who needs some work time. If Brian's half the man I think he is, he'll understand."

"It's you that doesn't understand, Daph. He has needs. And if I don't satisfy them, he'll find someone else to do it."

"So what are you saying? Is this like blackmail or coercion or something?"

"Of course not."

"Have you even talked to him about this?"

"Sort of."

"Meaning you haven't."

"Every time I try to, he grabs me and kisses me and I forget why I went there."

"And then he fucks you all night, so that you're too tired to go to class. You can't keep on like this, Justin."

"I know. I'm going to talk to him. Really I am."

Daphne sighed. She knew there was no point in pestering Justin more. He knew what needed to be done. It was merely a question of whether he would do it. Or whether Brian would let him do it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Justin said carrying his bag of clothes out the door. Brian was expecting him to be there in a few minutes. Maybe they could have that talk then … right after they fucked.

"Yeah, or the day after, or whenever he lets you come up for air," Daphne muttered to the now closed door.

On his way to the loft Justin made a stop at Michael's apartment. He had finished the sketches for the first few pages of their comic. He had managed to work on them at the diner when he had a minute or two, and at PIFA between classes and over his lunch break. He let out a sigh as he climbed the stairs to Michael's. He knew he had too many things on the go, but he didn't want to give up any of them. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Michael said abruptly.

Justin was a little taken aback by Michael's attitude. "Um … I finished the first few pages of the comic. I thought you might like to see them."

"I guess I could look at them. Come in."

Justin stepped inside and looked at Michael who stood with his arms crossed on his chest and an unpleasant look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me about you and Brian?"

"We decided that we'd keep it between us … for a while."

"So that's why Rage looked like Brian. You were fantasizing about him the whole time," Michael griped shaking his head in disbelief.

"So what if I was," Justin retorted. He didn't see why this was upsetting Michael. He had seemed perfectly fine with Rage looking like Brian … until it had become public knowledge that he and Brian were together. Michael was jealous, Justin suddenly realized. He smiled slightly. "It wasn't all fantasy," he couldn't help but add.

"Brian doesn't do boyfriends, you know," Michael said with that superior look he had far too often.

"Well, apparently he does with me," Justin shot back.

"Fuck you!" Michael reacted.

"Look, Michael, Brian and I are together. If you have that big a problem with it, then maybe we should just forget this whole collaboration idea." Justin turned to the door to leave.

"Wait," Michael said hastily. He really did want to make this comic. It was his one big chance to do something really important.

"What?"

"Let me see what you did."

"Only if you get rid of this pissy attitude."

"Okay, okay," Michael replied.

Justin slid his messenger bag off his shoulder and pulled out his sketchbook. He took out the pages he had stuck inside it.

"Wow!" Michael reacted. 

"You like it," Justin smiled. He loved it when his work got that kind of reaction.

"It's … perfect. Better than I could have envisioned."

"You think so?"

"I do. Look, Justin," Michael began, trying to come to terms with Brian being with this kid. "I'm sorry I was so…"

"Shitty."

"Yeah, shitty. I wish you had told me is all. It took me by surprise."

"I told you why we didn't say anything," Justin said feeling like he and Brian had done nothing wrong. This was really nobody else's business.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want to keep working with you. I think we can make a difference for gay kids with our gay superhero. I really want to make this comic."

Justin sighed. He had thought for a minute that maybe he was going to lose this project which would give him more time for his studies. But Michael's enthusiasm was somewhat infectious. "Okay," Justin said, "I'll come over tomorrow and we can discuss the next part."

"Why don't we do it right now?"

"I … okay, sure," Justin agreed deciding that he might as well get this done and save himself another trip to Michael's later in the week. Brian would have to wait.

By the time Justin got to the loft he wasn't sure what his reception was going to be. He had actually been at Michael's for several hours. They had got a lot done and time had just evaporated. 

Justin buzzed up to the loft and got no answer. He tried again with the same result. He suddenly realized that Brian must have got sick of waiting for him. He had been at Michael's a lot longer than he had intended, but he knew from experience that when you got on a roll, you had to stick with it. You might never capture it again. He and Michael had got a lot accomplished.

Justin looked up at the loft. There were no lights or any other indication that Brian was there. He thought for a moment and then pulled out his cell phone. There was one message. He played it back.

"Where are you, Sunshine? I've been waiting for a long time. Why aren't you picking up?"

Justin sighed. He had switched his phone off after he talked to his mother and hadn't turned it back on until now. He hadn't intended to be so long at Michael's and had never thought to turn his phone on.

He hit one on the speed dial and the phone automatically dialed Brian's cell. It went to voicemail. That was when he knew he was in trouble. He wondered for a second where Brian might be, and suddenly he was sure that he knew. Brian would be at Babylon … probably getting his dick sucked. Justin knew he had blown it big time.

He turned around and lugged his bag back to the car. He would be spending the night in his and Daphne's apartment. And who knew how many more nights after that.

"What are you doing back here?" Daphne demanded when he let himself into the apartment.

"I made a big mistake."

"Mistake? What are you talking about?"

"I stopped at Michael's on my way over to Brian's," Justin started to explain.

"So?"

"So, he was pissed at me because neither Brian nor I had told him we were together. Brian is his bestest friend in the whole wide world you know," Justin said sarcastically. "Well, I guess he won't have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I sort of had it out with Michael. All I wanted to do was drop off the sketches for the comic."

"Justin, get to the fucking point! You're scaring me."

"One thing led to another and we mapped out the next part of the comic book."

"So, you're not in Michael's bad books any longer?"

"No, just Brian's."

"Justin!" Daphne threatened.

"I was late getting to Brian's and he wasn't there. I guess he got sick of waiting for me. He probably went to Babylon to grab a trick. I've ruined everything." Justin flung himself dramatically onto the couch.

"You've ruined everything? Couldn't that asshole wait an hour or two for you?"

"More like three hours," Justin admitted making a little face.

"Still," Daphne said. "How could he just leave knowing you were coming?" Justin shrugged. "Did you call him?"

Justin nodded. "All I get is voicemail. He … I know he's found someone else."

"Probably just another trick."

"The first of many, I'm sure," Justin said shaking his head.

"What are you going to do?"

"I wish the fuck I knew," Justin said wiping at his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Sure," Daphne said wondering what she could do to help her friend.

+++++

The next morning the phone rang before seven o'clock. A very unhappy Daphne dragged herself out of bed and went into the living room to answer the offensive object.

"What!" she demanded.

"Daphne?"

"Brian?"

"Yeah, can I speak to Justin?"

Justin wandered out of his bedroom looking like death warmed over. He obviously had not gotten much sleep. Daphne mouthed "Brian" to Justin who shook his head.

"Um … he's still asleep," Daphne lied. "Can I take a message?"

"Tell him to call me as soon as he gets up. It's important." Brian let out a weary sigh before he cut the connection.

"Okay." Daphne set the receiver down and looked at Justin. "Why wouldn't you talk to him?"

"He … I don't know. I need to get my feelings straight before I talk to him again. How did he sound? Angry?"

"No, he sounded tired."

"Probably up all night fucking," Justin scowled.

"It didn't sound like that kind of tired. He sounded sort of worried."

"How do you know that?" Justin frowned.

"That's just how he sounded to me," Daphne shrugged.

"I wonder why he called. I thought he'd be happy to get rid of me."

"Justin!" Daphne chastised him. "I really believe he has feelings for you. I don't think he would be happy to get rid of you at all. And if you want to know why he called, call him back."

Justin frowned trying to decide what to do. If he called Brian and found out that the man had been with one or more tricks, he knew he would be devastated. All that because he was a few hours late. He shook his head. On the other hand he might find out that something else had happened. But how likely was that? Brian tricking was much more likely.

With a sigh Justin started a pot of coffee. He'd have some breakfast and then decide if he wanted to call Brian back.

Brian had waited for Justin's call as long as he could. He headed for work making sure that his cell phone was turned on. He had meetings all morning, so it would have to be shut off during those. He hoped Justin would call before his first meeting.

Justin tried the loft after he had his breakfast. There was no answer. That made him kind of mad. He had hoped Brian might be waiting for his call. He tried Brian's cell. It went to voice mail. He didn't leave a message thinking he would call later.

Brian came out of his first meeting. It looked like they had just landed a new account. He should have been feeling great, but he wanted to talk to Justin. He pulled out his cell phone. There were no messages. He frowned. He'd leave his cell on until he had his next meeting. He had already told Cynthia to put Justin through if he called.

Justin finished his first class and tried Brian's cell again. It went to voicemail. Justin decided he would leave a message this time. "It's Justin. I understand you want to talk to me. Too bad you're so … unavailable." He hung up and turned his phone off as he headed for his next class.

Brian came out of the meeting and pulled out his cell. He listened to the message from Justin frowning all the time. Justin sounded pissed and he could hardly blame him. He had asked Justin to call but they never seemed to be able to connect. He dialed Justin's number and had it go to voicemail. He decided he better leave a message too. "This is a really busy day, Justin. Too bad that we keep missing each other because I really need to talk to you." Brian hung up.

He dialed Lindsay's cell. There was no answer. When voicemail kicked in, he said: "Lindsay, let me know how Gus is. Call Cynthia if you can't reach me. I'm in meetings most of the day."

Justin headed for the cafeteria to grab some lunch. He pulled out his cell and listened to Brian's message. He tried the man's cell one more time only to have it go to voicemail. He didn't leave a message. He wondered if all the trouble they were having talking on the phone was merely symptomatic of the trouble they had in their actual relationship.

After the lunch hour staff meeting, Brian checked his phone finding no new message from Justin. He walked out to Cynthia's desk. "Justin didn't call, did he?"

"No, sorry. But Lindsay called. She's taking Gus home from the hospital this afternoon. Everything seems to be okay."

"Thank the gods," Brian breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin dragged himself into the diner. He just wanted to go home, but he was expected for the dinner shift and so, here he was. He dropped his bag and books in the back room and grabbed an apron. The diner was already busy so he got right to work. There was little time to think about Brian and the fact that they had not been able to connect all day. He was beginning to think that he and Brian were over once and for all.

Brian tried Justin's cell one more time. It went to voicemail. "Fuck!" Brian reacted and shut it off. He went back to the table in the restaurant, put on his best charming face and tried to schmooze the client.

By eight o'clock the dinner rush was over and Kiki told Justin to go home. She could tell Justin was tired and she could finish out the night shift by herself. Gratefully Justin made his way out to the car and headed for his apartment. He wanted a shower and bed. He had barely slept the night before and he was getting a major headache.

Brian said goodnight to the client. It looked very promising that they were going to land another account. He checked his phone only to find there were no messages from Justin. Lindsay had left a message saying that Gus was home and sleeping peacefully. The antibiotics had apparently done the trick.

Looking at his watch Brian decided to try Justin at the apartment since he had had no luck reaching him on his cell. Surely he must be home by now.

Daphne was watching television when Justin came in. He looked worse than he had in the morning.

"Hey," she said. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit. My head is pounding."

"I'll get you some aspirin."

"Thanks. I'm going to take a shower." Justin disappeared into his bedroom as Daphne found the aspirin in her purse and set a couple of pills and a glass of water on the nightstand beside Justin's bed. She wondered if Justin had talked to Brian. Maybe they had broken up and that was why Justin looked so miserable. She was going to have a serious talk, no, a serious tongue lashing, with Mr. Kinney.

Daphne could hear the shower running so she left the stuff by the bed and closed the door behind her. She settled down to watch her show. A few minutes later the shower went off and she figured Justin had gone to bed. Sleep would be the best thing for him. She was just getting into her show when the phone rang. She grabbed it quickly hoping it wouldn't wake Justin.

"Hello?" she said.

"Daphne, is Justin there?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep."

"It's only nine o'clock."

"He wasn't feeling well. He had a major headache when he came in."

"Could you wake him up? I really need to talk to him."

"Didn't you hear what I said? He has a headache and he's gone to bed."

"This is important," Brian tried to explain without explaining. It would be enough that he would have to explain himself to Justin.

"I'm sorry, Brian, but Justin needs to rest. Call him tomorrow." Daphne hung up the phone. She didn't really want to get caught in the middle of this mess. Justin would probably kill her for not waking him up, but she was doing what she thought was best. So there!

+++++

The next morning Brian woke before six. He had spent a restless night wishing that Justin was there to relieve some of his tension and to snuggle up against when they were through. He looked at himself in the mirror. He better get this thing with Justin settled soon. The bags under his eyes were growing exponentially with each day he didn't see the boy. And his French anti-aging cream seemed to be failing miserably.

He stepped into the shower wondering if Justin would call him this morning. By the time he was dressed and ready for work it was not yet seven o'clock. He had not heard from Justin. The boy went to bed at nine o'clock the previous night. Surely he would have had enough sleep by now.

Brian debated calling the apartment but he half suspected that Daphne would answer and give him some excuse about why he couldn't speak to Justin. Making a quick decision he picked up his car keys from the counter and headed out. It didn't take him long to get to Justin's apartment building. He found a place to park down the street. He could see Jennifer's car parked a little closer to the building. Justin must be there.

He turned off the motor of the Jeep and sat looking at the building. He had to get this straightened out with Justin. He could imagine what the boy must have thought when he wasn't there the day before yesterday. Brian was sure that Justin thought he had gone out tricking. And he had thought about doing that, until Lindsay called.

With a sigh Brian got out of the Jeep and began walking towards the apartment building. He wished that Justin had had more faith in him. He was sure that the boy had no idea how hard it had been for Brian to commit to him, to commit to anyone. But when Brian had said those words, had declared that he loved Justin, there was no taking it back as far as he was concerned. His word was his bond and he wouldn't go back on it. He hoped he would be able to convince Justin of that.

He knocked on the door to the apartment. There was no answer so he pounded harder. Finally he thought he heard some scurrying around and the door opened. Justin stood in front of him wearing his pajama bottoms and looking all tousled and sleepy and good enough to eat.

"Did I wake you?" Brian smirked.

"Yes, asshole," Justin replied obviously not yet his usual sunny self.

"I thought when you went to bed at nine o'clock last night you would have been up for hours by now."

"Some of us need more sleep than you do."

"May I come in or are you going to do this in front of the neighbors?" A woman had just stepped out of one of the nearby apartments and was looking curiously at the two men as she made her way to the stairs.

Justin moved back and allowed Brian in. So far Daphne had not put in an appearance and Justin was thankful for that. So was Brian.

"So what do you want to say?"

"I think we need to set a few things straight," Brian stated.

"Do we now?" Justin asked sarcastically. "I think I already know, but where were you day before yesterday?"

"Where were you? And why the fuck don't you answer your goddam phone?"

"You don't answer yours either."

"I have a business to run."

"I have classes and work and studying … to say nothing of a massive headache courtesy of you."

"Would you just answer the question? Where were you?"

"I stopped at Michael's to show him the sketches I had done for Rage."

"And that took you two hours?"

"Three actually."

"What the fuck?"

"We got working on some new ideas and time just flew by. I didn't realize how long I had been there until I was ready to leave."

"You could have let me know."

"I forgot. We got so much accomplished. I totally lost track of time."

Brian frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why did you shut off your phone?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. Geez!"

"So why was it off?"

"I had been talking to my mother and she kind of made me mad. I guess I unconsciously shut it off in retaliation. I didn't realize it was off until I was outside the loft. I tried to call you but you didn't answer."

"Why did she make you mad?"

"Don't change the subject," Justin retorted. "Where were you when I got to the loft?" Brian waited. He knew what was going to come. "Did you even wait for me at all? Or did you rush right out to Babylon to find a trick?"

"No."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I waited for almost two hours. Then I got a call from Lindsay."

"Lindsay?"

"Yes, Lindsay. She had to take Gus to the hospital and she wanted me to meet her there."

"Gus was in the hospital?" Justin felt like someone had just kicked him in the gut. He had been thinking the worst of Brian and the man had been at the hospital with his son. "Is he all right?"

"They let him come home yesterday. Just kept him overnight. He had some kind of ear infection and a really high fever."

"Shit! I'm sorry."

"So am I, but I left a message for you to call me. I didn't know what was wrong with Gus when I called you. I didn't want to scare you by saying he was in the hospital. Why didn't you call me?"

"I … When the loft was empty, I thought you'd gone to Babylon," Justin admitted reluctantly. "That you hadn't even waited for me." He felt really crappy about how he had reacted. He shouldn't have thought the worst of Brian.

"Justin, I told you that I … loved you … in Cape Cod. I've never said that to anyone as a boyfriend before. I doubt that I'll ever say it to anyone else. I always mean what I say."

"And do you mean what you tacitly promised?" Justin had to ask. He needed some reassurance after all the doubt people had cast on Brian's character and their relationship.

"The part about you being the only one for me?" Justin nodded. "I thought that's what I just said."

"You mean it?" Justin gasped his face lighting up in a megawatt smile.

"Jesus, Justin, I just got finished saying that I mean what I say." Brian hated these kinds of conversations, and Justin seemed intent on making him repeat himself over and over again.

"Everybody was so negative about you. I guess I got scared."

"That's exactly why I didn't want to make our relationship common knowledge."

"I'm beginning to understand," Justin admitted. He started walking towards Brian who opened his arms and pulled his boy against his body.

"I missed you," Brian whispered his voice full of emotion.

Justin breathed in the scent of his man his face pressed against Brian's neck. "I missed you too."

Brian's lips found his and the kiss engulfed them both. They sucked and tongued and pressed against either until they thought they might spontaneously combust. Finally Brian pulled back.

"I should get to work," he said his voice raspy with lust.

"Do you have to? My room's just over there."

"I know," Brian chuckled. "You're a very bad influence on me."

"Moi?" Justin asked all wide eyed innocence.

Brian couldn't resist that look. The hell with work. He picked Justin up throwing him over his shoulder and marched into the bedroom. With a sharp kick the door closed behind them as Brian threw his tasty cargo onto the bed. One swift pull and Justin's pajama bottoms disappeared. Brian undid his fly. 

"This is going to be fast and rough," Brian stated as he freed his cock from his trousers.

Justin grinned. "I'll take it any way I can get it," Justin replied. His cock throbbed against his stomach at the sight of Brian's rock hard dick.

"Lube?" Brian demanded. 

Justin rolled to the side and pulled a tube of lube out of the nightstand drawer. Brian unceremoniously squeezed some up Justin's ass.

"Hey, that's cold," Justin protested.

"Fast and rough," Brian repeated with a smirk. "Condom."

Justin knew Brian always carried condoms and lube with him, but he played along. He reached into the still open drawer and fished out a condom. He held it out to Brian.

"Put it on me," Brian ordered.

Justin ripped the condom open with his teeth, Brian watching his every move. He began to roll it onto Brian's dick, making the whole process excruciatingly slow. Brian groaned.

"I thought I said 'fast and rough'! What are you … a fucking snail?"

"Just want everything to be perfect," Justin cooed doing his best to stifle the giggles that were bubbling up inside him.

Brian heard the laugh and he was not amused. Still fully clothed he knelt on the edge of Justin's bed and hoisted the boy's legs up onto his shoulders. With no further preparation he shoved the tip of his cock up Justin's ass. 

"Ow, ooooh," Justin reacted at the initial stretch followed by that incredible feeling of Brian filling him up almost beyond capacity.

When Brian was fully lodged he leaned down and kissed Justin thoroughly before he started pounding into the boy. It didn't take either of them long to reach orgasm. A couple of days apart and they were both ready for release. Brian fisted Justin's cock as he felt his own orgasm build. When Justin started to cum, Brian tried to direct it onto Justin's chest and away from his suit. His own orgasm hit him with more force than he imagined but he managed to roll off the boy and not onto his chest.

They lay side by side for a minute or two, each trying to regain their equilibrium. Finally Brian turned over and got up off the bed. He disposed of the condom and cleaned his dick placing it back in his trousers. He looked at Justin who was watching his every move. Brian grabbed some tissues and wiped off Justin's chest, then leaned in for a long, lingering kiss.

"I have to go," Brian said as he tossed the tissues in the wastebasket. "I have another bitch of a day."

"Me too."

"Then I guess I won't expect any phone calls," Brian said tongue in cheek.

Justin grinned and shook his head. He knew that things were all right between them now. "Do you want me to come to the loft tonight?"

"I always want you to come … to the loft."

Justin giggled at the pregnant pause. "What time will you be home?"

"I should be there by seven, but make it eight and then you won't have to wait for me."

"Okay," Justin replied watching Brian trying to smooth out his rumpled clothes.

"I'm a fucking mess," Brian griped looking into the mirror on Justin's dresser.

"You always look great. And it was worth it, wasn't it?"

Brian smiled, one of those genuine ones that happened rather infrequently. "Yeah." And then he was gone.

Justin lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. He was happy. Happy that Brian had come to the apartment this morning. Happy that he had been wrong about where Brian was the other night. Happy that they had just fucked. It was always great when they fucked. Why couldn't the rest of their time together go as well?

Reluctantly Justin got up to go shower. He did have a busy day ahead of him, but he had definitely enjoyed his wake up call.


	10. Chapter 10

Justin arrived at the loft at eight on the button. No more being late for him. He pressed the buzzer and heard the door release almost immediately. He smiled as he ran up the stairs. Brian was waiting for him.

The loft door was open and Justin ran in once again finding himself pulled into strong arms that held him tight.

"You're very prompt tonight, Mr. Taylor," Brian whispered against Justin's ear sending little sparks of desire coursing through his body.

"Are you going to make it worth my while?"

"Absolutely." Brian shoved Justin towards the bedroom and they both forgot that the loft door was still wide open at the time. Justin probably wouldn't have cared anyway. He had his man and he knew Brian loved him. All was right with the world.

After they were through which actually took quite a while, Justin snuggled against Brian's chest playing with one of Brian's nipples.

"Do you need to do schoolwork?" Brian asked.

"I … no."

"Don't lie to me, Justin."

"Okay, I have a couple of hours of work," Justin grudgingly admitted. He'd rather just stay cuddled against Brian.

"It's not ten yet," Brian said looking at the clock. "If you get started right now you can be done by midnight."

"I guess," Justin replied deciding to suck on Brian's nipple and see what that got him.

"Stop that, little boy! Time for you to get your homework done."

"I'd rather do this," Justin said taking a little nip at the nipple.

"Aah! I'd rather have you do that too, but it isn't going to happen. Now, get up or I'll have to spank you."

"Promises, promises," Justin giggled. Brian glared at him and gave his butt a swat. "Okay, okay," Justin griped but he sat up and pulled his jeans on.

"Did you hear something?" Brian asked.

"No, why?"

"I thought I heard someone out in the…" Brian began getting up and moving to the steps. "Fuck! We left the door open."

"No!" Justin said joining Brian at the top of the steps. "If you didn't grab me every time I come across the threshold, we'd have time to close the door."

"Can't help myself and that's half the fun of it," Brian laughed tickling Justin.

Justin giggled and pushed his lover away. "I have work to do," he said haughtily moving to get his bag by the door. He had a fleeting sensation of a shadow moving down the stairs. He shivered and closed the loft door with a resounding bang.

Michael stood on the lower landing as he heard the loft door slam shut. Justin hadn't been kidding when he had said that he and Brian were together. Michael knew that Brian never joked around with his tricks like he had watched him do with Justin. He had seen them snuggled together in the bed when he had first walked in. He had been so stunned by the sight through the partially open partitions that he had been unable to announce his presence. After that he had watched them with something akin to fascination. He knew Brian would never treat a trick like he was treating Justin. And then Brian had asked about schoolwork and he had actually turned Justin down in order to get the kid to do his work. Michael shook his head. He was going to have to rethink this whole Brian/Justin thing. With a shake of his head he left the building.

+++++

A few days later Justin had another phone call from his mother. She wanted to come for a visit and wanted to know what days would work best for him so that she didn't take him away from his studies. Reluctantly he gave her some days that he didn't have a lot of classes scheduled. He tried to imply that he was too busy to really entertain her, but she didn't seem to be buying any of that. She was coming and she wanted to see firsthand how he was doing.

She asked him to suggest a hotel that would be nearby his apartment or close to PIFA. He told her that there weren't really any hotels close to either of those things. She could tell he was trying to put her off.

"I guess I'll just go into my B and B network and find something as close as possible," she said finally.

Justin was about to tell her to go ahead when another thought stuck him. "Mom, why don't you stay here at the apartment with Daph?"

"With Daphne? But what about you?"

"I'll stay at Brian's."

"Oh honey, I don't know. It's really you I'm coming to see."

"I know but this way you won't have to pay for a hotel or B and B and we still spend plenty of time together." It also meant that he would have more time with Brian and wouldn't have his mother breathing down his neck every minute of every day.

"Shouldn't you check with Brian first?" she asked.

"He'll be fine with it. I'll ask him tonight and if there's a problem I'll let you know."

"Okay," Jennifer sighed. This was far from an ideal solution as far as she was concerned, but it seemed to be what Justin wanted.

Justin did his best to catch up with his studies before his mother arrived. He skipped a few shifts at the diner and Brian gave him a few nights off as Daphne liked to call it. He was doing pretty well when he had a call from Michael the day before his mother was to arrive.

"Justin, I was wondering if you have the next set of sketches done yet. I got a great idea for the next part."

Justin let out a long breath. He hadn't even thought about Rage. It was way down the list of things he needed to get done. "I'm sorry, Michael but I haven't even started."

Michael didn't like the sound of that. "Well, you thought you might be able to get them done in a week and that's just about up."

"I've had a lot of school work. I even cut back on my shifts at the diner. I'm really trying to get caught up."

Michael wanted to push for Justin to do the sketches but he didn't think that would get him anywhere. "When do you think you might have time to work on them?" he asked.

"I … I really don't know," Justin admitted running his hand through his hair. "Maybe you should look for somebody else to draw the comic for you."

"I don't want anybody else. You're the best, and we work really well together."

"Thank you, Michael, but I don't know how much time I'm going to have to work on Rage."

"I can wait. I want Rage to be the best and that's going to take the two of us."

"I appreciate your faith in me, Michael. I'll try to get something done soon."

"Great! I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

Justin hung up the phone wondering what had come over Michael. He had never been that nice to him before. And their conversation had been riddled with compliments. Justin shrugged and headed out to class.

Justin and Brian had agreed to spend the night apart. Justin still had some work he needed to catch up on and he wanted to have as much accomplished as he possibly could before his mother arrived. He knew that Jennifer would want a full report about his schoolwork and he didn't want to have to lie to her.

Brian decided it would be a good time to get together with Michael. He hadn't seen Michael for a couple of weeks, although he had a sneaking suspicion that that might not be entirely true. He decided to give Michael a call.

"Mikey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"Want to hit Babylon with me?"

"What about your boyfriend?" Michael asked making it sound as condescending as he could.

"What about him?"

Once again Michael was taken aback at Brian's nonchalant answer and his lack of denial that he and Justin were boyfriends. "I thought you might have to get his permission … or are you bringing him with you?"

"He has work to do tonight. Do you want to go or not?"

"Should I call Ted and Emmett?"

"Of course, what would a night at Babylon be without the Four Musketeers?" Brian smirked.

Michael laughed. He was looking forward to spending some time with his friends. They hadn't done that since Justin had come along. Michael couldn't help but wonder when he hung up the phone if Brian would be visiting the back room at Babylon. That would tell him a lot about this so called relationship with the blond. Some part of Michael wanted it all to be an illusion. He wanted Brian to visit the back room. He wanted things to go back to the way they had always been. But some part of him liked Justin, and liked the Brian and Justin he had secretly witnessed at the loft. He really did want Brian to be happy. He wanted all of them to be happy.

While Justin was slugging away at the library at PIFA, Brian was getting dressed for Babylon. He had no intention of going to the back room, but he had every intention of making a grand entrance and having every fag in Pittsburgh drooling with desire. The fact that they couldn't have him only made him feel better. He smiled into the mirror as he worked on his unruly hair.

Brian picked up Michael and they headed for Babylon. Several times in the Jeep Brian felt Michael's eyes studying him. He was pretty sure he knew what was causing this newfound interest.

"So, Mikey, did you get an eyeful?"

"Huh?"

"I said 'did you get an eyeful'."

Michael frowned and he suddenly felt a chill of fear creep over him. "What … what are you talking about?" he stammered. Playing dumb seemed like the best idea.

"Come on, Michael. You never could lie worth a damn. I know it was you in the loft the other night. Did you enjoy spying on Justin and me?"

"I … I wasn't spying," Michael said setting his jaw. He knew he was caught.

"What would you call it?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go out like tonight. The door was wide open and I could see you two through the partition. I couldn't believe my eyes. The way you were treating that kid!"

"That kid is Justin, and he's my boyfriend," Brian declared. 

"I know," Michael pouted. "I … I've never seen you act like that before."

"Like what?" Brian frowned.

"You were laughing and then you turned him down for sex. You told him he had to study. And you were snuggling together on the bed." It all came out in an accusatory tone.

"I don't snuggle," Brian protested.

"Yes, you do. I saw it."

Brian sighed. "Fuck, Michael, it's none of your business."

"I know and I didn't mean to pry. By the time I came to my senses I could hardly tell you I had been watching."

"For quite a while by the sound of it."

"Yeah."

"So, did you learn anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you learn that Justin and I are really together and you should leave him alone?"

"That's what you want me to do?"

Brian nodded. "That's what I want."

"I've been trying to be nice ever since," Michael said shyly. "I think Justin's very talented. Have you seen what he's done with Rage?"

"Is that the comic you're working on with him?"

"Yeah."

"No, he hasn't shown it to me."

"Get him to."

"Okay, but I didn't hear you say anything about liking Justin."

"He takes some getting used to."

"Really?"

"I'm trying, Brian, really I am."

"Good."

When Brian and Michael walked into Babylon, the atmosphere changed immediately. Most of the local fags had heard that Brian Kinney was now off the market. All looked curiously at him trying to see what had changed with the former stud of Liberty Avenue.

Brian smirked his way over to the bar where he saw Ted and Emmett waiting for them. "Theodore, Emmett," Brian said in acknowledgment. 

"Bri," Ted responded. "I didn't expect to see you here anymore. Did the little woman let you out for the evening?"

"At least I have a little woman," Brian retorted and they all stared at him in stunned silence. Was this the new and improved Brian Kinney? Or was this some facsimile that had taken over the formerly relationship phobic Mr. Kinney?

Since no one knew how to answer Brian's statement and still keep his balls, Ted ordered a round of beers and things returned more or less to normal. The friends danced some and had some more drinks. They watched Brian get hit on by newcomers to the area and some old timers who were brash enough to try to test the fidelity of Brian to this new partner of his.

By the end of the evening Ted had counted seven offers for Brian to go to the back room. All had been turned down. There was one guy who had butted in between Michael and Brian when they were dancing. The guy had got on his knees and tried to suck Brian off on the dance floor. Brian had walked away much to the amazement of all and sundry.

"I've had it for tonight," Brian said just after midnight. "You want a ride home?" he asked Michael.

"I'll go with Ted and Emmett."

"Okay," Brian replied. He gave Michael a quick kiss and left.

"I can't believe he went the whole night without going into the back room," Emmett said watching Brian disappear out the door.

"More for the rest of us," Ted stated.

"I didn't notice you getting any of his rejects, sweetie," Emmett replied.

Ted scowled. "That little blond must really have tamed the wild cat."

"He has," Michael said and left it at that.

Brian came out the door of Babylon. He glanced up the street and noted a young kid standing under a streetlamp. The kid looked very promising … if it had been another time he would have gone over there and used one of his patented lines. But this was not another time and he was going home. He climbed into the Jeep without even a backward glance.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer arrived early in the afternoon. She pulled up in front of the apartment building and saw Justin and Daphne sitting on the front steps waiting for her. She smiled and waved as she eased her car into the parking space near the front door.

"Nice wheels," Justin said as he gave his mother a kiss and hug.

"I had to have a car," Jennifer laughed, "since you took mine."

"And we've enjoyed every minute of it, haven’t we, Daph?" Justin joked.

"Yeah, nice to see you, Mrs. Taylor. I understand we're going to be roomies."

"Roomies," Jennifer laughed giving Daphne a hug.

It didn't take long for Jennifer to get settled in. Justin had packed enough clothes and toiletries for the three days his mother would be there. He had already put them in the back of the station wagon, ready to be taken to Brian's that night.

"Would you like to see PIFA?" Justin asked thinking his mother might like a tour of the campus. 

"I'd really like that," Jennifer smiled. It was good to be back together with Justin. She would never tell him how much she missed him at the B and B, but she did.

"Want to come, Daph?"

"Naw, you guys need some time together, and I have an essay to write." 

"Well, try and get as much done this afternoon as you can because Brian has invited us all out for dinner … at Pappagano's," Justin said with a big smile. He loved a generous Brian. "It's his treat."

"Wow, me included?" Daphne asked in amazement.

"Yep, so be ready around seven"

"You are such a good roommate," Daphne said giving him a kiss.

"I know," Justin smirked and winked at his mother.

After a quick tour of the campus and a visit to Justin's studio space to see the latest painting he was working on, Justin decided to take his mother to Liberty Avenue. They could have coffee at the diner and Jennifer could meet Debbie.

As soon as Justin opened the door to the diner, Debbie's loud voice boomed out at him. "Hey, Sunshine, where the fuck have you been? I've had to work with Betty all week, and you know I'd much rather work with you."

Justin grinned, rather pleased with this welcome. He glanced at his mother who looked rather nonplussed at Debbie's appearance and language.

"Hi, Deb," Justin began. "I'd like you to meet my mother."

"Your mother? Well, fuck!"

"Hello," Jennifer said hesitantly holding out her hand.

Debbie took it and shook. "It's nice to meet ya. You've got a great kid here."

"Thanks. I think so too."

"Aw shucks, guys," Justin grinned. "Deb, can we get a couple of coffees?"

"Coming right up. Grab a booth."

Justin and Jennifer slid into a booth and Debbie appeared with the coffee pot. She poured them each a cup and then poured one for herself. "Mind if I join you?" she asked as she seated herself next to Justin. She handed the pot to Kiki who took it away. "So when did you get into town?" Debbie asked Jennifer.

"Just a few hours ago."

"I just took her to PIFA and we toured the campus," Justin added.

"And Brian's taking us out to dinner tonight," Jennifer said proudly.

"Oh?"

"You know Brian, don't you?"

"I practically raised the little fucker," Debbie stated proudly.

"Really? Are Brian's parents dead?"

"No, they're just not much as far as parents go."

"So how did you get that job?"

"Brian is my son's best friend. They've been inseparable since they were about fourteen. Brian has sure made something of himself."

"And your son?"

"He's assistant manager at the Big Q department store," Debbie explained.

"Michael and I are working on a comic book together," Justin added.

"Oh," Jennifer said clearly not at all impressed with that fact.

"Where's Brian taking you for dinner?" Debbie asked changing the subject.

"Pappagano," Justin said with a smile.

"Wow! That's a pricey place. I guess nothing is too costly for the in-laws," Debbie laughed.

"In-laws?" Jennifer frowned.

"Well, Brian and Justin are boyfriends, so I've been told. Doesn't that kind of make you Brian's mother-in-law?"

"Oh my?" Jennifer gasped clutching at her throat. She had never thought of it like that.

"I think we should get going, Mom. You need to get ready for dinner."

"Sure, honey," Jennifer said standing up. "Um … it was nice meeting you, Debbie."

"You too," Debbie chuckled as Justin and his apparently frazzled mother left the diner. "I'd like to be a fly on the wall at that dinner," she muttered to herself.

When Brian arrived to take the "family" to dinner, Justin answered the door. He was dressed in his only suit which was a deep blue. He had an off-white shirt underneath and a blue and red tie. Brian pulled him into a long kiss.

"Brian," Justin protested but without much conviction when Brian released him. "You'll get me all rumpled."

"You could take off the suit. You look much better naked anyway," Brian whispered against Justin's ear. Justin felt Brian's warm breath go straight to his dick.

"Stop it," Justin said backing away. "We have to spend the evening with Mom and Daph. I don't want to be hard the whole time."

"Why not?" Brian asked squeezing Justin's semi-hard dick through his dress pants.

"Umhmm," someone cleared their throat.

Brian looked up and into Jennifer Taylor's eyes. "Hello, Mother Taylor," he said with his best rakish grin. Justin turned crimson and looked at the floor.

"Brian," Jennifer said coolly. She didn't particularly like what she had caught them doing, and being called "Mother Taylor" she absolutely detested. "Are we ready to go?"

Brian caught the disapproval in her voice and decided he better be on his best behavior from here on out. He didn't want her to hate him. "Is Miss Daphne ready?"

"Daph," Justin shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Daphne muttered emerging from her bedroom. "I wish I had some fucking decent clothes to wear to a place like Pappagano."

"You look grrreeaaat," Brian said against her ear making her giggle and shiver with something quite sexual.

"I do?" she laughed. "Then let's go."

"You look lovely too, Jennifer," Brian added deciding to try to mend fences.

"Thank you, Brian."

They made their way to the station wagon which would hold four of them more comfortably than Brian's Jeep. Quickly they were at the restaurant with little small talk in the car.

After they had settled at their table and placed their orders, Brian tried to ease the obvious tension. "I propose a toast," he began raising his wine glass. The others raised theirs as well. "To Jennifer and a happy visit to Pittsburgh."

"Why thank you, Brian. That was very sweet," Jennifer said after she took a sip of her wine. "This is excellent."

"Thank you," Brian smirked feeling like he had earned some points in his favor. He felt Justin nudge his foot under the table and then give him a reassuring smile. Brian's foot started to work its way up Justin's leg rubbing suggestively. Justin felt himself blush and he gave Brian an abrupt kick in the shins with his other foot.

"Um," Brian reacted as he frowned at Justin who smiled serenely.

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"I hope they bring the salads soon. I'm hungry." He looked directly at Justin when he said this and every one of them knew exactly what he was hungry for.

"How did you like PIFA?" Daphne asked trying to rescue the two idiot men at her table. Couldn't they keep it in their pants for even two hours?

The rest of the evening was made up of chit chat and occasional innuendoes from Brian that Daphne and Justin did their best to cover up. Brian paid the check and they got up to leave.

"That was an excellent meal," Jennifer said. "Thank you, Brian."

"You're very welcome," Brian replied with his most gracious smile.

"I also enjoyed all the activity under the table," she added.

"What?" Justin and Brian both said together.

"I know you two were playing footsie and it's fine with me."

"You knew, Mom?"

"Sure, I'm not quite the prude you may think I am. It was … cute."

Brian groaned to himself. He certainly didn't do cute, and Jennifer was maybe half the prude he had thought she was.

Having dropped off Jennifer and Daphne at the apartment Brian and Justin made their way to the loft. Brian threw his lover onto the bed and proceeded to ravish him thoroughly. A long time later Justin's ass was sore and Brian's dick was begging for a rest. They lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling. Justin felt Brian's hand find his and their fingers entwined. Justin let out a long satisfied sigh. This was what he liked best with Brian, this quiet connection. Well, that was, after what they had just done. Nothing could beat that.

"Did you get the third degree today?" Brian asked.

"I haven't even got my first degree yet," Justin giggled.

"Twat. You know what I mean."

"No, actually, Mom said very little about my studies. I think she's trying to be cool about me being out on my own. And I really appreciate her doing that."

"So you did all that hard work for nothing," Brian teased.

"Now who's the twat?" Justin laughed. "It's done and I don't have to worry about it. I don't have to lie to my mother. It's cool."

"That's good," Brian said playing with Justin's hand that was still linked with his. "Don't let things get like that again. If you need time just tell me."

Justin turned his head and looked at Brian. "That means a lot to me."

Brian grinned at him and leaned over for a kiss. Justin could feel himself grow hard at the contact. 

"I don't know what you do to me," Justin gasped as the kiss ended. "I just have to look at you and I'm hard."

"I'm always hard," Brian smirked.

"Don't I know it!" Justin looked at Brian and his face grew serious. "Brian, what did you do last night when I wasn't here?" Justin was afraid what the answer might be, but he really wanted to know.

'I went to Babylon."

"You did?" Justin felt his heart tighten. It felt cold and painful.

"Yeah, and Ted counted seven offers I had to go to the back room."

"I don't really need to know that," Justin said fighting back tears. Obviously Brian could have any man he wanted.

"There were actually ten offers. Ted never was the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"So, how many did you make use of?"

Brian waited knowing Justin thought the worst once again. "None!"

"None?"

"That's what I said."

"You didn't go to the backroom?"

"I didn't go to the backroom, but I could have had my cock sucked right on the dance floor."

"But you didn't?"

"I didn't. He was on his knees when I walked away."

Justin laughed out loud. Suddenly his heart felt just fine, in fact it felt better than fine.

"You are such a bad man," Justin stated rolling towards Brian for another kiss.

"You mother certainly seems to think so."

"She's not used to your big city ways," Justin replied.

"I didn't think she knew what we were doing under the table," Brian chuckled.

"What WE were doing?"

"Okay, what I was doing," Brian smirked.

Justin giggled. "She still surprises me sometimes. I bet she's at the apartment pumping Daphne for information."

"Of course she is. Why do you think I invited Daphne to dinner with us?"

"I thought it was so she could keep my mother occupied while you played footsie with me." Justin grinned.

"That too, but having given her a great dinner, she'll be more selective about what she tells your mother."

"Fuck, Brian! You really are manipulative."

"I certainly am," Brian grinned as he extracted his hand from Justin's and moved it to Justin's cock. He began a slow and gentle up and down motion feeling the cock fill and harden in his hand. He heard Justin hitch a breath. "Like that?" he asked in his most seductive voice.

"I thought we were done for the night," Justin sighed. He couldn't believe he was getting hard again. He was so fucking easy where Brian was concerned.

"I'm good for one more if you are."

"You're always good for one more."

"And that's why you love me."

"No, there are a million other reasons why I love you."

Brian had to smile. He liked to hear Justin say things like that. "But that's one of them, right?"

"Of course."

"So?"

"You know I can never refuse you."

"Yes, you can. You always have that option."

Justin's face lit up in one of those brilliant smiles. Brian always loved to see them happen. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

"Then, let's get started. We are perfect together."

And they were once again.


	12. Final Chapter

The next day Justin had some classes but he met his mother for lunch. She had been shopping and was enjoying her time in a different city than Boston. She tried not to pry into the Brian/Justin relationship but she still had some major misgivings about it. From things Daphne had said or rather had not said the night before, Jennifer had realized that Brian could be quite manipulative and ruthless when he wanted to be. He had quite the reputation for that, and for being promiscuous. She also wondered about the strength of the commitment Brian had made to her son. She did find out that Justin had been working like a dog to catch up on his schoolwork before she got there. He had apparently been spending too much time on other things, most likely Brian. All these things troubled her.

She had invited Justin for dinner at his own apartment thinking he might like one of her home cooked specialties. Daphne was going out with a girlfriend and Brian had a business meeting, so it would be just the two of them. When Justin arrived after school the apartment smelled wonderful. 

"Macaroni and cheese?" Justin asked hopefully.

"Only the best comfort foods for my darling son," Jennifer laughed.

"I can hardly wait."

"It should be ready in about a half hour. Shall we have a glass of wine while we wait?" 

"I believe we shall," Justin chuckled.

They sat on the couch and talked about things back home. Justin had to admit he missed the B and B, and one or two other people in Cape Cod. But he made sure to tell Jennifer that he had really settled in here and was happy.

As they ate their dinner and had some more wine, Jennifer began to probe a little deeper. She started with his schoolwork. "How are you finding work, the comic and Brian, in terms of getting your essays and things done for school?"

Justin frowned. He thought they had already covered this. "I'm pretty well caught up," Justin said. He didn't want to lie to his mother and that was true … now.

"But you weren't until I called," Jennifer stated.

'Fucking Daphne,' Justin thought. "I got a little behind, but it's better now."

"I'm glad it is but what's going to happen after I go home?"

"Nothing's going to happen. I'll keep up."

"What does Brian say about that?"

"He's good with it."

"He is?" Jennifer asked skeptically.

"Mom, I'm doing fine with everything," Justin said trying to reassure her.

"Maybe you should stop working at the diner. I can give you a bigger allowance every month."

"I like working at the diner. I like making my own money. It's time I stopped living off you."

"Justin, you're still in school. I don't mind."

"But I do."

"And what if Brian decides that you need to spend more time with him?"

"This is really about Brian, isn't it? You don't really approve of him," Justin accused.

"I have heard some unsettling things about him since I've been here," Jennifer admitted. "Even Debbie didn't have anything good to say about him."

"His friends are kind of like that," Justin tried to explain. "They tend to talk about the negative where Brian is concerned."

"Some friends!"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Justin, but I'm worried about you."

"I think it's time I went home," Justin said standing and starting to clear the table.

"I thought this was your home."

"Home is where Brian is."

"Justin!"

"I'm going, Mom, before we get into a fight." And he was out the door before she could protest.

Once he got to his car, Justin was at a loss for what to do. He wanted to go to the loft and make love with Brian but Brian was out with a client. He didn't want to go to the diner because Debbie would give him the third degree. He could go to the library, but he didn't feel at all like studying. Finally he pulled out his cell phone and hit Brian's number. It rang twice before Brian picked up.

"I need you," Justin gulped.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother."

"I guess dinner didn't go so well."

"Awful."

"I can be at the loft in about … an hour."

"I'll be there."

"Will you be all right until then?"

"I guess," Justin said with a hitch in his voice.

"Go to the diner. Deb will look after you. Tell her all about it. Maybe she can help."

"Okay," Justin said softly. "Hurry."

The line went dead and Justin brushed at his watery eyes. He might as well go to the diner. He could have a big, rich milkshake and then he might feel a little better. Maybe Debbie wouldn't be there.

No such luck! As soon as Justin stepped through the door he heard Debbie bellow at him. He quickly ordered his milkshake and noted regretfully that the dinner rush must be over. There were only a couple of customers. That meant Debbie would have plenty of time to talk to him. He sighed heavily.

In a minute or less Debbie slapped his milkshake down in front of him and slid into the seat across from him. Justin drank some of his shake staring into the glass waiting for the inquisition to begin. When nothing happened he looked up. Debbie sat watching him with a look of compassion on her face.

"What?" Justin asked.

"You look upset, and you usually only go for milkshakes when something's bothering you," she said softly.

"I do?" Justin frowned. He didn't think he was that transparent. "Aren't you going to ask what's wrong?"

Debbie shook her head. "I was waiting to see if you wanted to talk. If you don't, I'll get lost."

"Thanks, Deb. I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Is it Brian?"

"No, my mother. I just had a fight with her."

"You and your mother fight?" Debbie asked, her mouth falling open in amazement.

"Jesus, Deb, we're human, you know."

"Sorry. Your mother seems so … perfect."

"I no, but sometimes she gets on my nerves."

"About?" Debbie held out her hand palm up waiting for Justin to fill in the blank. When Justin didn't say anything, Debbie supplied the most obvious answer. "Brian."

"Yeah," Justin said in a defeated way. "Everybody always blames Brian."

Debbie thought back to some of the things she had said to Jennifer. Maybe she had given the wrong impression.

"I have to go," Justin said putting some money on the table. "Brian should be back at the loft by now."

Debbie watched Justin walk out the door. Maybe she needed to do something about this turn of events.

Justin arrived at the loft expecting Brian to be there. When he buzzed and no one answered he felt his heart sink. Was everyone going to let him down today? He sat on the front step willing Brian to arrive. After ten minutes he pulled his cell phone out of his jacket and called Brian.

"Hey, Sunshine, I'm almost there."

"What took so long?"

"Gabby client."

"Oh," Justin said relaxing a bit. "How far away are you?"

"Look down the street."

Justin looked up and saw the Jeep turn the corner. He felt his lips curl into a smile. "I feel much sunnier now that I see you."

"I like the sound of that," Brian whispered in his best sexy voice. Sex would fix whatever was wrong with his Sunshine.

As soon as he stepped out of the Jeep Justin was in his arms. He kissed the boy passionately letting him know how much he was loved and wanted. They quickly made their way up to the loft and into the big bed. 

"I'm going to make love to you all night," Brian whispered as he entered Justin.

"I love you," Justin whispered back and he knew everything would be all right.

When they finally came up for air some time later, Justin was feeling more like himself. He told Brian about his fight with his mother but not all the details about her reservations regarding Brian. Brian could fill in the unsaid parts and he wondered what he could possibly do to change Jennifer's impression of him. He had been as nice to her as he knew how to be. She had seemed all right about him when he had been in Cape Cod. He frowned wondering if his so called friends had had their dirty little fingers in what was going on. There would be hell to pay if he found out that was the case.

They were in the middle of a major makeout session when the phone rang. Justin froze thinking it was probably his mother.

"Let the machine pick up," Brian said continuing to suck on Justin's nipple.

Suddenly Debbie's voice filled the loft. "Pick up that fucking phone, you asshole. I know you're there. Justin told me."

"Maybe I should take this," Brian said as he released the tasty little bud. Justin giggled. "What the fuck do you want, Deb? I'm busy."

"Fucking!"

"Of course. I repeat, 'What do you want?'."

"I'm having a party tomorrow night. I've invited Jennifer so she can meet some of the other people Justin has gotten to know here in Pittsburgh. I want you and Justin here at seven o'clock."

Brian was about to refuse when he decided that he should talk this over with Justin since his mother was involved. After explaining the situation Justin was all for it. It meant he wouldn't have to spend the evening dodging his mother's questions. There would be other people to occupy her time. It would be her last evening in Pittsburgh, so they could pretend that it was a farewell party for her.

"Looks like we'll be there," Brian said.

"Good, and don't be late."

Brian smirked as he cut the connection. "Now where were we?"

+++++

When Brian and Justin walked into Debbie's everyone stopped and turned towards them. They were fashionably late and had brought Daphne and the guest of honor, Jennifer, with them.

"About fucking time you got here," Debbie berated them. "I told you not to be late, asshole."

"Love you too, Deb," Brian said with a smirk and a kiss to her cheek. 

Debbie beamed at him. Jennifer couldn't help but notice the affection there despite Debbie's harsh words.

"Welcome, Jennifer," Debbie was saying. "Come in and take a load off. We're having baked ziti and just sitting around. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'd love one," Jennifer said feeling she could use some fortification in the room full of people. 

Debbie whisked her into the kitchen. "Don't feel overwhelmed," Debbie explained. "I'll introduce you to people as they come along. You're more likely to remember them that way. This is my brother Vic."

"Nice to meet you, Vic," Jennifer smiled as she took the glass of wine he handed her. "Do you know my son?"

"I've met him a few times. Seems like a nice lad."

"Do you know Brian?"

"Very well."

"Oh?"

"I've known Brian since he was an awkward kid. He's grown into a fine man."

"He has?" Jennifer asked wondering why Vic would say that when she had heard such different things about Brian from other people.

"Brian can always be counted on if you ever need help. Enough said."

"Um … sure."

"Here's a bowl of pasta," Debbie said handing Jennifer the bowl and a fork. 

"Sonny boy." Jennifer heard Brian's voice and she turned to see two women coming down the stairs carrying a little baby. She watched as Brian went towards them and they handed the baby to Brian. Brian's smile was so gentle and full of love that it made Jennifer think of Craig's face the first time he had seen his son.

"Who's that?" Jennifer asked. 

"That's Lindsay and Melanie and Brian's son, Gus," Debbie replied.

"Brian's son?" Jennifer gasped choking on her wine.

"You didn't know?" Debbie asked. "They're lesbians and they asked Brian to father their baby."

"Does Justin know that?"

"He's visited Gus and I think he and Brian even babysat one day."

"Mom," Justin said. "I'd like you to meet Gus, Brian's son."

Brian was behind Justin and he held the baby out for Jennifer to see. 

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

Brian looked at the lesbians who nodded. He handed his son to Jennifer who cooed about how cute and sweet the little boy was.

"You have perfect timing as usual, Brian," Mel was saying. "We just get him changed and you walk in."

"I'm known for my impeccable timing, right, Sunshine?"

Justin giggled and nodded his head. "Isn't he just the cutest baby you've ever seen, Mom?"

Jennifer smiled. "Next to you."

"All mothers think their child is the best," Lindsay laughed.

"Hey, Brian," Michael called. "Ted wants to know if you are going to Babylon this week. He thinks he may be able to get a date with some of your rejects."

"Theodore, ever hopeful as always!" Brian smirked. Turning to Justin Brian asked, "Sunshine, which nights do you need to work on assignments?"

"Probably Monday, Wednesday and Thursday."

"So, I guess I could help your social life on Wednesday," Brian called to Ted who was now blushing crimson.

"What about the other two nights?" Emmett asked.

"I have a client dinner on Monday and I'll wait till the weekend when Justin can come with me." Brian leaned down and kissed Justin's cheek.

Jennifer handed Gus to Lindsay and took a drink of wine. This was certainly a different side of Brian Kinney. He seemed devoted to Justin and willing to adjust his life around her son's needs. Maybe she had misjudged him. But his friends…

"Aw, look at the lovebirds," Ted teased trying to get back at Brian.

"Hey, be nice or I'll tell my rejects you have crabs."

Ted scowled but kept his mouth shut after that. Everyone else had a good laugh. Jennifer watched the somewhat cruel tongue that Brian had and began to realize that that was what his friends expected of him. She decided that she would watch for the rest of the evening and she just might have to change her opinion of Brian Kinney.

+++++

The next morning Jennifer stood outside her car saying goodbye to Daphne and her son. She gave Daphne a big hug and the girl went back inside leaving her alone with Justin.

"I'm really glad I came for this visit," Jennifer said. "Now I can go back to Cape Cod knowing you have wonderful friends here and that things will be just fine."

"Thanks Mom," Justin said giving her a kiss and a big hug.

"And you have Brian," she added releasing him from the hug.

"And you're all right with that?"

"I learned a lot about Brian last night. I think he's a fine man. I think he will treat you well."

"He will. I love him, Mom."

"I know, honey. And if he doesn't treat you good, just let me know. I'll rip him a new one as Debbie would say."

Justin gasped at his mother's choice of punishment and then they both laughed. "Have a good trip back," Justin said closing the door on his mother's car. "And if I have any problems with Brian I'll be sure to threaten him with you."

"Love you, Justin." Jennifer started the car.

"Love you too."

Jennifer headed for Cape Cod and with a lighter step Justin headed for school. He could hardly wait for the day to be over so he could go to the loft and use the key Brian had presented him with the previous night. Brian had said he didn't want Justin to have to wait for him at the diner or on the sidewalk. Justin had felt so proud and so happy. They really were boyfriends, and now his mother had accepted that. 

The little mouse was sitting on top of the world and right beside him was the big, bad cat who turned out to be a real pussycat.

Life was good.


End file.
